Dentro del Juego
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Cap XI Jefe Final: "-A lo mejor tienen que bailar... -¿Bailar qué? -La danza del vientre" COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es obra de su increible dibujante.

**Advertencia: **Un suceso muuuu raro~~ NO PAIRING por ahora. Los protagonistas de la historia son los países aliados, aunque principalmente el protagonista máximo es Alfred (porque es el más facil de fastidiar)

**Espero que les guste ya que este es un fic sacado de uno de mis pocos momentos de lucidez~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro del juego<strong>

**Prólogo**

-¿Entendieron todos lo que propongo? –preguntó Alemania. Murmullos de afirmación recorrieron la sala, inundándola de voces que respondían con la misma palabra "sí" –Entonces doy por disuelta esta reunión de países. Nos veremos en la casa de Inglaterra dentro de cuatro semanas exactamente. Hasta entonces… que os vaya bien –se despidió el germano, llevándose a Feliciano que no paraba de pedir que fueran a comer algo de pasta a un italiano.

Los que una vez fueron conocidos como "Los Aliados" se quedaron rezagados. Esperando a que Estados Unidos dijera la típica cantinela de ir a un bar a por unas copas, una cantinela que Francia rechazaría educadamente alegando que ya había quedado a tomar algo con Prusia y con España. China se negaría diciendo que tenía que volver para cuidar a sus hermanos. Rusia no sería tan amable, le diría al otro sin tapujos que no deseaba estar en una misma habitación compartiendo copas con un capitalista campesino. Y entonces solo quedaría Inglaterra, que aceptaría la invitación, bebería hasta quedar borracho y soltarle la cantidad de chorradas que solía gritarle a Alfred cada vez que se emborrachaba. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Estados Unidos, invitó a los aliados a su casa, para hablar de un asunto que a nadie quiso explicar. Sorprendidos y movidos por la curiosidad. Ninguno se negó, Alfred sonrió, innovar también hacía cosas buenas al fin y al cabo. Recogieron sus cosas con tranquilidad, entablando conversaciones irrelevantes y, para que negarlo, algo estúpidas.

Se dirigieron a casa de Alfred en una limusina que les estaba esperando fuera.

-¿Sabías que íbamos a aceptar? –preguntó Inglaterra, desconfiando del chico.

-Mera intuición. Pero corramos un _estúpido_ velo sobre este asunto…

-Er… _Amerique_, amigo mío –llamó Francia -. Es _tupido_ no _estúpido._

-Um, sí, también se dice así –dijo este.

El trayecto del coche fue merecedor de mención, puesto que los cinco entraron a presión en la limusina (era de las pequeñas). Iban ajustados, en plan Tetris o Twister. El brazo de Iván estaba por encima del resto, la pierna de Arthur se escurría por debajo. Estaban empotrados, sin poder realizar ningún movimiento, por leve que fuera, cosa que entristeció a Francis ya que no pudo meter mano a nadie en tan buena oportunidad.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –exclamó el de las gafas animadamente cuando el coche paró. Bajó de un salto y respiró con profundidad -¡Libertad, ansiada libertad! –dijo a grito pelado mientras el resto salía del coche, las quejas en plan "me cruje todo" eran constantes hasta que les dejó su lujoso salón para que se sentaran donde se sintieran más cómodos – Voy a por algo de beber… acomodaos como podáis, ¿queréis algo en concreto de beber? –preguntó con cierta sorna, sabiendo de antemano lo que tenía que buscar: Vodka para el ruso, sake para los asiáticos, vino para Francia, té para Arthur y un refresco para él. En cuanto el dueño de la casa se perdió de vista, la conversación sobre el por qué de su presencia se hicieron mayores. En cuanto este volvió los murmullos pararon. Sonriendo con diversión, Alfred sacó de una estantería una carcasa – Os he traído aquí para esto… -dijo mostrándoles la portada, "King of the Nine Drakes I" rezaba el título.

-¿Qué es eso, Alfred? –preguntó Inglaterra, tan confuso como el resto.

-Verás… este es un nuevo juego que me ha prestado Japón. Consiste en que te pones esto –dijo, señalando unas gafas raras que estaban conectados a una máquina debajo de la tele – en los ojos y entras dentro del juego. Japón me ha pedido que lo pruebe para ver qué tal me va con él y si lo puede sacar al mercado. Y yo como soy un héroe acepté.

-Vale, hasta ahí lo entiendo… ¿pero qué pintamos nosotros en esto?

-Me dio cuatro gafas para cuatro jugadores. Y una persona tiene que llevar esto en la oreja para ir explicando las reglas del juego al resto –explicó mientras sacaba de una caja un dispositivo de comunicación -. Así que necesito a cuatro personas más para jugar… o sea, ustedes –finalizó el norteamericano con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime que estás de coña –pidió Francia.

-¿De qué me serviría eso? –preguntó con inocencia el de ojos azules.

-Parece divertido, da. Yo me apunto –rió el ruso, bebiendo un trago del licor.

-¿Alguno más? –preguntó con su "encanto" natural (poner ojos de cachorrito degollado ayuda). Uno a uno, el resto de los aliados fueron cediendo ante la cara del chico. El último en dar su aprobación para jugar fue Inglaterra, que lo hizo prácticamente a regañadientes – Ya que habéis dicho todos que sí… ¡vamos a empezar el juego! –gritó animadamente el estadounidense – Lo primero es elegir quién se va a quedar fuera…

-Que sea Francia –corearon China y Rusia, que no querían perderse la acción.

-Se supone que es el que nos tiene que ir dando las instrucciones, ¿estáis seguros? –preguntó Inglaterra.

-Da~ vamos a empezar ya…

Alfred le entregó a Francis el dispositivo, que se lo puso en la oreja mientras echaba un vistazo a las instrucciones del juego. Los demás se pusieron las gafas que el joven había dejado sobre la mesa. Estados Unidos metió el disco que contenía el juego en la máquina, que hizo un extraño sonido al que no le dio importancia. Encendió la máquina y tan pronto como lo hizo, los cuerpos de las cuatro naciones desaparecieron del salón, dejando a un confuso Francia completamente solo en la casa de Alfred.

-¿Q-qué acaba de pasar? –masculló antes de escuchar una voz saliendo del aparato que llevaba prendado en la oreja…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí les dejo el prólogo...<strong>

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Se merece una continuación?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme TT^TT**

**Advertencias:Muchas palabrotas y se acerca el fin del mundo~~**

**Una cosa más: la letra normal y corriente es que están descirbiendo/hablando los del juego**

**_Cuando la letra es cursiva, es que está hablando Francia o que hay una palabra en otro idioma (principalmente será para Francis~)_**

**Segundo capítulo~~ marchando en 3-2-1- despegueee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Escogiendo Personajes<strong>

-¡Maldito _fucking_ gordo! –era la voz de Inglaterra -¿Se puede saber que cojones has hecho ahora? –gritaba el anglosajón.

-Yo no hice nada –se quejaba la voz de Alfred.

-¿Qué hiciste, Alfred? –corearon los otros dos.

Francia estaba paralizado, observando cómo la pantalla de la tele, partida en cuatro partes, presentaba a cada uno de los países, solos, aislados de los demás, en una habitación blanca que no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas. Pero que curiosamente estaba iluminada.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba mirando a todas partes, confuso y enfadado. Especialmente enfadado. Miró hacia ambos todos los lados de la sala, buscando una salida que lo llevase a Estados Unidos para poder patearle el culo por tan grande estupidez de convencerlos para jugar. Cuando ya estaba empezando a desesperar por no encontrar la salida, una especie de mujer se le apareció de la nada.<p>

-Vamos a elegir tu personaje… ¿de qué raza quieres ser? –preguntó la mujer.

-¿Qué razas hay? –preguntó no del todo convencido Arthur -¿Qué hago maldito _frog_? –preguntó a Francis entre susurros.

_-Mon amour, debes elegir la raza, el color de piel, el de pelo, de ojos, si es que quieres cambiar tu imagen que por cierto, yo te lo recomiendo, no deberías ir con esas pintas a ninguna parte… bueno, al tema. Tienes que elegir profesión y podrás empezar el juego._

-OK… ¿podrías decirme qué razas hay, _my lady_?

-Puedes elegir entre humano, hombre-bestia, elfo oscuro, ángel o vampiro…

-¿Y no puedo ser un demonio?

-Eso solo lo son los malos finales del juego, mi señor –explicó la computadora.

-Entiendo… entonces elijo…

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la pantalla, se encontraba China. Mirando hacia todos lados con un aire ausente. Tras tranquilizarse, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar, esperando a siguientes órdenes. Grande fue su asombro al aparecer ante él una especie de androide.<p>

-¡Ayaaa! -gritó, saltando hacia detrás en pose de combate.

El androide se le quedó mirando (si es que se puede decir así), sin decir nada. Sin moverse, le enseñó las manos en un intento de expresar que no iba a hacerle nada malo. El asiático se relajó un poco al ver ese gesto, pero siguió estando en tensión por si acaso.

-Debe elegir raza, señor –dijo el ser con una voz extraña y monótona.

-¿Raza? Asiática, esa es mi raza aru, ¿por qué debería elegir otra, aru? –preguntó, confuso.

_-Yao, mon cheri –explicó Francia desde el sofá -. Quiere decir que debes elegir entre ser humano, elfo, ángel, vampiro o bestia –resumió el galo._

-Entiendo… -contestó, frunciendo el ceño –Elijo ser…

* * *

><p>En la otra esquina de la pantalla de Francis estaba Rusia. Sin perder su infantil sonrisa, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no marchaba bien ahí dentro atormentaba al francés. Y es que, dentro, a pesar de su sonrisa, Iván estaba muy enfadado con Alfred y en su cabeza se estaban maquinando los peores tormentos que le pudiera hacer pasar al estadounidense. Un ser se le apareció de la nada, dejándolo algo descompuesto. Esa cosa era algo así como un cyborg, tenía cabeza humana pero brazos y piernas metálicos.<p>

-Debe elegir raza, señor –dijo el ser, con una voz profunda que sobresaltó al ruso. En un impulso, sacó su tubería de su abrigo y se lanzó al extraño ser -. No están permitidas armas que no haya comprado en el juego, señor –replicó la criatura, mientras el arma desaparecía de las manos de su dueño.

En el salón, Francis se asustó al ver aparecer de la nada la tubería del eslavo.

-Da. ¿Qué razas puedo elegir? –el cyborg explicó detalladamente las ventajas y las desventajas de cada raza, tomándose su tiempo en cada uno –Entonces yo elijo…

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Alfred estaba también algo confuso. Se encontraba completamente solo, en una habitación iluminada de color blanco. Buscó una salida, pero al no encontrarla, descargó un golpe contra la pared y, con su fuerza inhumana, consiguió hacer una pequeña grieta, que enseguida se recuperó, dejando al chico estupefacto. Otra aparición, esta vez un hombre, se presentó delante de Estados Unidos.<p>

-¡Un fantasma! –chilló, asustado.

-No, mi señor… no soy un fantasma. Soy el administrador que le va a ayudar a elegir el personaje.

-¿Personaje? –preguntó, confuso. En ese preciso instante la voz de Francia explicó lo que quería decir la máquina -¿Eso significa que tú eres parte del juego? –la aparición cabeceó con suavidad –Inteligencia artificial… tengo que tomar nota de esto –susurró el norteamericano, buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta una libreta.

-¿Sabe qué raza quiere ser?

-¡Seré un HUMANO, por supuesto!

-¿Oficio a elegir?

-¿No es obvio? Mi oficio será… -la voz de Francia lo interrumpió.

_-Todos ustedes deben ponerse de acuerdo en un oficio, sino será muy difícil que acaben el juego al mismo tiempo –explicó la voz._

-Oh, bueno. Tú sabes, Francia. Nosotros seremos héroes y salvaremos este mundo imaginario del Malo Final –rió el norteamericano con fuerza.

_-Cómo quieras mon cheri. Se lo diré a los demás…_

En el momento en el que explicó la profesión que debían coger, los gritos de Inglaterra y China llenaron el aparato de Francia, provocando que lo separara de su oreja. Después de muchas explicaciones y súplicas (por parte del galo), accedieron a ser héroes como profesión hasta el punto de guardado.

Tan pronto como las naciones dijeron a las máquinas la profesión que habían elegido, aparecieron los cuatro juntos en una sola habitación.

Se miraron entre ellos. Los cambios eran apreciables solo por la ropa. Estados Unidos llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca, una funda para daga vacía, atado a un cinturón, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas negras. Inglaterra, por su parte, llevaba una ropa sencilla, una camiseta verde oscuro, acompañada de un cinturón a juego y unos pantalones marrón verdosos que conjuntaban con unos pies completamente descalzos, por su pecho pasaba una cinta de cuero, que si mirabas en su espalda, podías ver un carcaj para flechas, aunque estaba vacía y tampoco tenía ningún arco. Por su parte, China, iba vestido con unas ropas de color negro, una larga capa negra con bordes rojizos y su pelo, curiosamente, ahora tenía unas mechas rojizas danzando entre las capas de negro. Y por último, lo más sorprendente, Rusia. Este llevaba una toga a lo romano de color blanco inmaculado. Una especie de cinta blanca rodeaba su cabello, apartándole varios mechones de pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué raza habéis elegido? –preguntó con curiosidad Alfred.

-Creo que el de China es lógico… es un vampiro –señaló Rusia.

-_Yes… you're right… he looks like a vampire (Sí… estás en lo correcto… parece un vampiro) _–comentó Inglaterra -. Bueno, yo soy… un elfo oscuro –dijo, echándose para atrás el pelo y dejando ver unas puntiagudas orejas.

-¡Qué cool, Iggy! ¡El _hero_ es un humano! ¡Qué para eso son siempre los que ganan! –Alfred se volvió hacia Rusia – Me imagino que tu eres un hombre-bestia.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Estados Unidos –rió Rusia -. Soy un ángel.

Momento 100%, no, ¿qué digo? 1000% de WTF!

-¿P-perdona, puedes repetir lo que has dicho? Creo que no te escuché bien… -tartamudeó Inglaterra.

-Yo. Soy. Un. Ángel –repitió Iván, sin perder su sonrisa.

-¡El mundo se acaba y todavía no es 2012! –gritaron las tres naciones, corriendo hacia todas direcciones como posesos.

-Da~ yo destruiré el mundo~

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo afirma! –siguieron gritando, sin parar de correr.

En ese momento sonó la voz de Francia:

_-¡Ustedes tranquilícense! ¡Si se ponen así nunca van a conseguir salir de ahí! –regañó el galo –Por eso, dejen de pelearse y escúchenme bien…_

Pensamiento fugaz general –Francia serio… que extraño… está claro que es el fin del mundo…

_-¡Quiero que China e Inglaterra se besen y hagan cosas indecentes que yo pueda ver!_

-¡Eso a qué coño viene ahora! –gritaron a coro las dos naciones nombradas.

_-Me dio por ahí…_

-¡Metete tus antojos por el #€&€%! –gritó Inglaterra.

_-Pero qué mal hablado eres, mon amour…_

-¡Muérete, _frog_! –siguió con su sarta de insultos el anglosajón.

_-Bueno… ya conseguiré que os montéis una orgía… en otro momento… por ahora escuchad lo que acabo de leer en las instrucciones –_los chicos escuchaban con todos los sentidos puestos en el galo (¿eso cómo se hace? Escuchar con todos los sentidos, digo), bueno, el caso es que escuchaban con mucha atención -_. Resulta que no podéis salir del juego hasta que derrotéis al Malo Final~_

-¿ ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritaron las naciones.

_-Lo que escuchasteis, no podéis salir hasta que derrotéis al Malo Final._

-Pues guíanos hasta él y acabemos con esto ya –cortó el inglés.

-Eso, aru.

_-Ese es el problema… no pueden ir a por él hasta que no hayan completado diez misiones como héroes, subiendo de rango cada vez y no hayan alcanzado un nivel mínimo… que es el veinte…_

-¿Y en qué nivel estamos ahora? –preguntó Iván.

_-Ahí está el otro problema… ustedes no tienen los mismos niveles, aunque no sé por qué… pero el caso es que Arthur y Yao están en el nivel 1. Mientras que tú y Alfred estáis en el 3. ¿Qué habéis hecho?_

-Quién sabe… -respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Bueno –interrumpieron los de nivel inferior, molestos ante el dato -. ¿Cuál es la primera misión? ¿Hacia dónde hay que ir?

_-Veréis mes amis. Primero tienen que equiparse para combatir, pero para eso necesitan dinero y el dinero se consigue haciendo misiones… por lo que tendrán que empezar haciendo misiones que después no les van a servir de nada…_

-No es momento de lamentarse –opinó China.

-Sí, además. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos –dijo un Inglaterra con la moral ya recuperada.

-Volveremos a la Tierra. ¡Oh, sí! –gritaron antes de ir a su primera e infernal misión (que consistía en salvar a un gatito atrapado en un árbol).

**FIN Cap 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Rusia un ANGEL? Inglaterra un elfo? China un VAMPIRO? Sí definitivamente el fin del mundo está cerca~~<strong>

**En cuanto a lo de los niveles... si fuera por mí Afred estaría en el nivel -30 o por ahí rondando~**

**Qué les pasará ahora? Ni yo misma lo sé... ^^u**

**a ver como se las apañan...**

**Hasta otra~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como Disturbed Nord fue el único que comentó y pidió algo... le hago este regalito... =w=**

**Que lo disfrutes!**

**Ah por cierto... en el juego la máquina tambien habla... sus intervenciones saldrán:**

_**en negrita y en cursiva, para que no se mezcle con lo que diga Francia...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Misión Extra: Rescatando al gatete<strong>

-¿Hacia dónde vamos para hacer la misión, Francia? –preguntó Inglaterra, irritado porque el francés no dejaba de repetir que quería ver una orgía entre todos los jugadores, teniendo como Seme supremo a Rusia, claro está… cosa que hirió en el orgullo a Estados Unidos.

_-A ver… según este cacharro asqueroso, deberían dirigirse a la señora que tienen delante. Cuando le hablen tengan cuidado, empezará a gritar como una posesa. Ustedes deben calmarla y decirle que ayudarán a su gato._

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? Es imposible que venga en las instrucciones –exclamó Alfred.

_-Oh, mon amour. Existe una cosa llamada internet. Cuando buscas en él puedes encontrar guías sobre los juegos… que te ayudan bastante._

-¡Eso es hacer trampas! ¡Un héroe no hace trampas!

_-No es hacer trampas… es coger una ayudita desde fuera…_

-¡No quiero ayuditas desde fuera!

_-Entonces, ¿me puedo ir a casa ya?_

-¡No! Alfred no quería decir eso, ¿verdad? –interrumpió China, viendo el mal rumbo que empezaba a tomar la conversación.

-Yao tiene razón, no era eso lo que yo quería decir –rectificó el norteamericano, empezando a ponerse nervioso junto a Inglaterra.

_-¿Me tengo que quedar? –preguntó el francés, fastidiado._

-Te lo pedimos por favor –respondieron a coro todos, menos Rusia.

_-Que lo demuestren besándose Rusia y Estados Unidos –ordenó el galo._

-No –negaron rotundamente las dos naciones nombradas.

_-Pues entonces me voy y les dejo solos… ¿eso es lo que quieren?_

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Besaré a Rusia! ¡Pero no te vayas!

-¿Qué? –preguntó el ruso, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hagamos un trato _Russia_. Me dejas besarte y yo te dejo golpearme después. ¿OK?

-Perfecto –dijo, atrayendo hacia sí al norteamericano. Le agarró la cabeza y le dio un pequeño pico. Tras el acto, le dio un puñetazo que mandó al joven unos cuantos (muchos) metros de distancia.

-¡Ouch! –aulló Alfred, que se había clavado algo en el culo al caer. Empezó a saltar de un lado para otro gritando -¡Mi culo! ¡Mi culo!

-Kolkol, conseguí que Alfred se haga daño~

-_Your mother fucker Russia!_ (¡tu puta madre, Rusia!) –gritó Alfred.

-_пошел на хуй _(que te jodan) –señaló el otro, sin perder la calma - _о нет__, подождите,__уже сделали _(Ah no, espera, ya lo han hecho) –rió.

Siguieron insultándose un rato más, diciendo cosas que no deben oír los niños buenos que saben leer el castellano, hasta que los calmó la voz de Francia.

_-Venga que no tenemos todo el día._

Se separaron. Ofuscados. Fueron hacia la señora a la que momentos antes Francis se había referido. Los gritos en plan: "¡Salven a mi gato!", "¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!", "¡Salven a mi gato o les meteré un palo por el culo!", etc, la señora era, sin lugar a dudas, una desvergonzada de cojones.

La risa de Francia resonaba en la cabeza de las cuatro naciones. Que no podían hacer otra cosa más que escuchar como la señora despotricaba contra todo el mundo en general. Rusia, ya cansado, golpeó a la señora en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-Ya está~ -dijo alegremente. Pero, entonces, habló la máquina:

_**Iván pierdes dos puntos de prestigio por golpear a un ciudadano.**_

-¡JA! ¡Chúpate esa, asqueroso comunista! –rió Alfred.

Tras otra batalla, esta vez de asesinatos con la mirada, se dirigieron rápidamente al árbol donde supuestamente estaba el gato. Pero en lugar de un gato, había una persona con orejas y rabo que no paraba de maullar alegremente.

-¿ESO es el gato? –preguntó Inglaterra.

-Eso parece, aru…

-Alfred… tú eres el héroe, ve a buscarlo –ordenó Rusia, sin ganas de hacer nada.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡El hero te salvará gatete! –exclamó un renovado Estados Unidos. Se acercó al árbol, tomó impuso y… cayó al suelo de espaldas -¿Por qué no vuelo? Debería haber volado… -las tres naciones presentes pensaron lo mismo: "ES IDIOTA" y es que, Alfred es idiota, pero **no** un idiota cualquiera… no. Él es un idiota **porculero.**

-Deja yo te ayudo a subir –dijo Rusia. Inglaterra suspiró, seguro que ya estaba planeando algo, pero esta vez él no iba a intervenir, era un buen momento para darle una lección a Alfred.

El ruso levantó del suelo al americano. Puso las manos a la altura de sus caderas, uniendo los dedos.

-Súbete y yo te impulso para arriba.

-Me harás daño, lo sé. Te conozco, comunista –señaló Alfred.

-No te voy a hacer nada –replicó Rusia -. Así que sube ya.

Con desconfianza, el estadounidense puso un pie encima de las manos de Iván, que, nada más sentirlo. Tiró con fuerza de él hacia arriba. Quizás con demasiada fuerza, ya que el rubio no solo subió alto, sino que pasó como un cohete por al lado del gato, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en los brazos de Rusia. Los tres alzaron la mirada tras observar al "gato" que tenía Iván en las manos. Alfred estaba agarrado de cualquier manera entre las ramas. Con varios cortes provocados por las ramitas de entre medio. Las maldiciones del chico eran sonoras y aburridas.

-¡Bajadme de aquí! –ordenó el chico.

-No quiero~ te quedas ahí hasta que te ayude alguien –rió el ruso. Alejándose hacia la señora.

-¡Iggy! ¡China! ¡Salvadme!

-Tú nos has metido en esto, sufre por ello –dijeron a coro, ignorando al americano y dirigiéndose hacia el ruso, que conversaba animadamente con la señora (misteriosamente recuperada del golpe).

_**Primera misión concluida con éxito:**_

_**+15 Puntos de experiencia para Arthur**_

_**+15 Puntos de experiencia para Yao**_

_**+30 Puntos de experiencia para Iván**_

_**+30 Puntos de experiencia para Alfred**_

_**-15 Puntos de experiencia para Alfred (¿?)**_

_**+300 guiness de oro a la saca**_

_-Mon amour… han completado con éxito la misión –rió el Francés._

-Pues a por la siguiente –dijeron los tres del juego, mientras salían andando hacia otra dirección, dejando olvidados a Alfred en el árbol, maldiciendo a grito pelado a todas las naciones que lo acompañaban en esto.

-Me vengaré… –susurró entre dientes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo se vengará Alfred? ¿Conseguirá llevar a cabo su venganza?<strong>

**Son preguntas con fáciles respuestas que todo el mundo sabe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! siento haber tardado tanto! Pero la mami inspiración se fue a otros fics y me abandonó en este. Hasta que no me he puesto seria y le he dicho "Hey! Ya es hora de actualizar!" No me ha hecho ningún caso. Pero bueno, el punto es que lo he conseguido... quizás no es tan gracioso como el resto, pero es que me tengo que volver a ubicar. Espero que les guste~~**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** algunas risas y futura muerte de Alfred, posiblemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Captíulo II: Comprando las armas.<strong>

*Tras dos absurdas misiones más*

-Estoy molido –masculló el elfo (Inglaterra).

-Francia, ¿qué hacemos, aru? –preguntó el asiático, sintiendo como su estómago rugía, sediento de sangre –Tengo hambre, aru…

_-Mes amis, dos cosas. Uno: Deberíais ir a una posada a "pasar la noche". Dos: según estas instrucciones tienes que alimentarte de sangre… o de… ¡coles! ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! ¡Coles de Bruselas!_

-Mejor eso que tomar sangre, ¿no? –preguntó Alfred, que se había conseguido bajar del árbol mientras los otros completaban la primera misión.

-Yo la encuentro deliciosa… especialmente si antes maté a su dueño… y si era estadounidense gano la lotería de lo bien que sabe –se relamió Iván.

Los escalofríos fueron incontrolados entre las tres naciones (aunque también temblaba la de fuera del juego).

-¿En serio eres un ángel? –preguntó Arthur, sudando a mares.

-Da~

_-¿Seguro que no os podéis montar algo aquí en medio?_

-¡NO! –fue la respuesta rotunda.

*En ese momento, fuera*

-Sois unos aburridos –refunfuñó Francis.

_-Lo que tú digas-masculló Arthur._

Francia iba a replicarle al anglosajón cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de Estados Unidos. Suponiendo que era Canadá para hablar con su hermano, les dijo a las naciones de dentro del juego que iba un segundo al baño y que en seguida volvía.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin darse demasiada prisa. Se puso bien el pelo para su querido Matthew y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a España y a Prusia, que lo miraban impacientes, con botellas de cerveza en las manos.

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a darte por saco, Francis –respondieron, levantando la cerveza -. Además, hoy es noche Bad Trío, no te la puedes perder aun sí tu vida fuera en ello.

Las dos naciones entraron en la casa del estadounidense, toqueteándolo todo, curioseando en los cajones y escondiendo en otro lugar una caja de condones del joven de ojos azules. España se acercó a la tele, donde pudo apreciar lo que le sucedía a los de dentro. Pidió una explicación a Francis, que se la dio en seguida mientras veía como la sonrisa de Antonio crecía por momentos.

-¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza, _mon amour_? –preguntó el francés, comenzando a asustarse de su amigo, que despedía un aura de oscuridad absoluta.

-¿Puedo usar los auriculares? –a los oídos de Francia sonó más como una amenaza que como una pregunta.

-C-claro –el español se sentó en el sofá y se colocó todos los utensilios, sonriendo con perversidad.

-Probando, uno, dos… ¿me escucháis bien allá dentro? –preguntó, jugueteando con los botones de la videoconsola.

-¿_Spain_? _–reaccionó Inglaterra -¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

-Jorobarte el día, cabrón –dijo con cierta musicalidad el español -. Ya que Francia está cansado y ustedes tan solo… bueno, según estas instrucciones, cuando vayáis a la posada ustedes estarán allí toda la noche, que para los de fuera será como cinco o diez segundos… y no van a tener al pobre Francia aquí detrás vuestra todo el tiempo sin dormir. Por eso yo lo voy a sustituir –respondió felizmente.

_-¿Eso te lo acabas de inventar España-aru? –preguntó Yao._

-No. Es más, acabo de decidir que, esta noche seré yo. Pero mañana será Prusia y así nos turnaremos entre los tres hasta que ustedes consigan salir. ¿Les parece bien? –pero no hizo ninguna pausa para esperar una respuesta –Tampoco es que me importe, esto se va a hacer porque yo lo digo.

*Dentro del juego*

-_What the fuck_? _Bloody bastard! _Tienes que estar de broma –gruñó el inglés, pateando una piedra que fue a parar a la nuca de Rusia.

_**Iván pierde 2 hp.**_

_**Arthur pierde diez puntos de prestigio por agredir a un compañero.**_

-¡Pero si fue un accidente! –gritó enfadado a la máquina. De pronto, se dio cuenta de un aura maligna salí de su espalda. Al girarse, descubrió a un Rusia que tenía una sádica sonrisa en los labios y hacía un extraño sonido con la boca. Levantó un puño y golpeó a Inglaterra con fuerza. Este salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó en los brazos de Alfred, que lo agarró como pudo.

_**Iván pierdes veinte puntos de prestigio por golpear a mala leche a un compañero que además es un anciano.**_

-¡No soy viejo! –gritó Inglaterra, molesto con la máquina.

_-Oigan, ¿me van a escuchar o van a seguir pasando de mi? –dijo la voz de España. La respuesta y promesa de atención hizo que el castaño sonriera, aquella docilidad no era nada normal – Iros a dormir a la posada que está a eso de unos metros al oeste de vosotros… tenéis según esta máquina alrededor de dos mil guiness y ustedes deben comprarse armas de verdad para poder iniciar las auténticas misiones._

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes, España? –preguntó un confuso Alfred ante la sabiduría del hispano.

_-Porque os habéis pasado más de media hora discutiendo. Dejando las chorradas a parte, ustedes deberían comprarse aunque sea una pequeña daga para empezar. Aunque ya que Arturo es un elfo, él debería comprarse arco y flechas. Un vampiro, bueno, según esto tiene que llevar al menos un cuchillo para los conjuros sencillos. El ángel… aquí dice que lo mejor es comprar su arma máxima, una espada de luz… vaya chorrada. El caso es que eso le permitirá matar al malo final con más facilidad._

-¿Y para un humano-aru? –inquirió el chino, fijándose en la incomodidad del americano.

_-Una espada, daga, hoz, guadaña, hay bastante entre lo que elegir y según este catálogo, las armas sencillas no cuestan mucho. ¡Oh, vaya! –exclamó de pronto – También pueden usar ¡pistolas! La que se va a liar. Alfred, cómprate una pistola del tirón._

El norteamericano no se hizo de rogar y se llevó a rastras a los otros tres a la posada. Entraron y se encontraron con el típico bar de tapas español: petado de gente, hasta los topes. Que vas chocandote con todo Dios mientras intentas llegar a la barra. Curiosamente, alguien le tocó el culo a China, que pegó un bote y miró hacia atrás, descubriendo al ruso.

-China debe hacerse uno con Rusia, ¿da? –el asiático perdió color e intentó zafarse, pegándose a un semi-inconsciente Inglaterra (sí, seguía dolorido por el golpe).

Se sentaron en una mesa que quedó libre y pidieron unas cervezas. Tras una jarra y bajo las órdenes del español, pidieron habitaciones. Misteriosamente, eran de dos. En un principio, se intentó que se dividieran: Rusia y China, USA e Inglaterra. Pero el pobre asiático estaba muerto de miedo y consiguió que el estadounidense le cambiara el puesto. Y así, en la primera habitación se desarrolló la "II Cold War". Cuyos integrantes estaban de todo menos fríos.

A la mañana siguiente, los puntos de prestigio de ambos países rozaban la cifra nula. Inglaterra y China miraban desconfiados a los otros dos, que se miraban con odio profundo. España les aconsejó que fueran a la tienda de armas que había cerca de la posada.

Las cuatro naciones se asomaron a la puerta y, por supuesto, USA entró sin llamar. Los demás lo siguieron, a una prudente distancia. Una personita de pequeño tamaño se acercó a ellos con una afilada sonrisa en los labios, y digo afilada por la curiosa dentadura de pinchos que poseía el humanoide.

-¿Qué desean? –preguntó el personaje, frotándose las manos.

-El arco y las flechas más baratas que tenga –respondió rápidamente Inglaterra. Por arte de magia, en las manos del ser apareció un arco largo inglés y cincuenta flechas aparecieron en el carcaj del elfo. Que estaba asombrado mirando lo rápido que había sido atendido.

-Yo quiero un juego de quince cuchillos –dijo el chino, sintiendo curiosidad por cómo iba a desarrollarse lo siguiente. El hombrecito chasqueó los dedos y, en las manos de Yao, aparecieron quince pequeños cuchillos que tenían la forma perfecta de desgarre, los llamados "dentadura de tiburón". La mirada del vendedor ahora se posó en Rusia, que sonrió con amplitud y dijo.

-Quiero una guadaña –de una pieza se quedaron los otros tres.

_-Er… Rusia, te dije que para ti era mejor empezar con una espada hasta que consigas la espada máxima y todopoderosa –dijo un cortado España, que había escupido la cerveza que compartía con sus amigos._

-Da~ lo sé, pero yo quiero una guadaña. Ya me compraré la espada más tarde. La guadaña desgarra más y me da más placer –y empezó a reír como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Loco –murmuraron los angloparlantes, mientras un tembloroso Yao miraba de una forma extraña a Rusia. La guadaña no tardó en llegar a las manos del eslavo. Era negra entera, con unas inscripciones en un idioma inventado en la hoja. Rusia la observó sin perder su eterna sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción típica en la URRS. Un cansado Alfred se adelantó, deseando salir de aquel maléfico lugar.

-Yo quiero una pistola. La más barata –dijo, al ver la cara del vendedor llena de avaricia. En otro chasqueo de dedos, una pequeña pistola cayó en las manos de Alfred -. Y también quiero un puñal, no muy grande, que quepa aquí –le mostró la funda que poseía desde que empezó el juego. Un último chasqueo y el objeto apareció dentro de la funda.

-En total son mil doscientos noventa guiness –sumó el hombrecillo, tendiendo la mano. Los otros se lo quedaron mirando, sin saber cómo pagar.

-¿Qué hacemos, _bloody bastard_? –preguntó Inglaterra entre susurros.

_-Pon la mano encima y se pagará solo, es como si siempre llevaras allí el dinero… curioso. Estos japoneses inventan cosas muy raras –comentó el sonriente europeo._

Inglaterra hizo lo que le había indicado el español y la máquina no se demoró en decir:

_**De la banca total -1290 guiness. Quedan 230 guiness.**_

_-Chicos –llamó el español -, deberíais entrar en el bosque y enfrentaros a algunos bichos para probar si las armas funcionan –las naciones se quedaron calladas ante la buena idea, no podía ser del hispano -. Eso es lo que dice Prusia –aclaró, ante las caras deformadas de la tele. _

Entraron en el bosque y se encontraron a un lobo grande de nivel 7. Rusia alzó la guadaña y cortó al lobo por la mitad de un solo golpe. El aullido fue potente, sin embargo, no hubo nada de sangre. El cuerpo desapareció y en su lugar quedaron dos saquitos. Iván los cogió y la máquina dijo de una forma seguida:

_**Adquieres piel de lobo.**_

_**Ganas 100 guiness.**_

_**Iván suma +45 puntos de experiencia.**_

_**Iván sube al nivel 4.**_

_**Iván aprende una nueva técnica: "Madnesia"**_

-¿Iván aprende una nueva técnica? –repitieron embobados las otras tres naciones -¿Qué leches es "Madnesia"?

-Habrá que comprobarlo, ¿da? –preguntó el ruso, apuntando al estadounidense mientras murmuraba –"Madnesia"

* * *

><p><strong>"Madnesia"... quien sabe lo que le hará a Alfred... <strong>

**Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo! **

**¿Qué le pasará a Alfie? ¿Morirá? Yo me atrevería a decir que sí~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: NINGUNA**

**Espero que les guste~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: El primer jefe<strong>

Situación: Rusia en una esquina con un aura deprimente rodeándolo, Inglaterra y China muertos de risa en otra esquina lo más alejada del eslavo posible. Alfred metiéndose con el ruso, chinchándolo con un palo. Los tres de afuera descojonados mientras sus risas resuenan dentro de la máquina, deprimiendo aún más al eslavo.

¿Por qué han llegado a eso?

Resulta que, después de intentar mandarle el hechizo, no sucedió absolutamente nada. las cuatro naciones se habían mirado entre ellas, confusas ante la falta de acción, cuando de pronto la voz de la computadora sonó:

_**Alfred recupera 20 puntos de vida.**_

Los cuatro pusieron cara de WTF mientras las tres naciones de fuera se reían. En ese momento intervino España:

_Según estas instrucciones: Madnessia es un hechizo curativo para usar sobre aliados. Bien hecho Iván, has curado a Alfred –rió el español._

Y eso fue lo que provocó la situación actual. Nadie excepto Alfred tenía huevos de acercarse al depresivo Iván, que murmuraba cosas en ruso que ¿para qué mentir? Nadie quería saber qué significaba, pero el estadounidense suponía que eran maldiciones hacia su persona. Sin pensárselo mucho, el eslavo agarró al americano por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó a otra parte para desahogarse. Después de mucho rato dejando que ambos platicaran a su manera (cada uno que piense lo que quiera), Antonio se dispuso a hablarles a las naciones.

_-Ya han probado las armas, vayan a por el primer malo malísimo. Está en el pie de la montaña, entran en la cueva y ahí lo encontrarán._

-¿Qué es eso de primer malo malísimo? ¿No se supone que lo que hay que hacer son diez misiones como héroes? –preguntó Inglaterra, frunciendo el ceño.

_-Claro que sí, estúpido pirata. Lo que pasa es que las misiones como héroes consisten en derrotar a villanos que amenacen las seguridades en las aldeas del juego. En este caso según tengo entendido por la guía del juego, el malo es un humano… pero un poderoso nigromante. Debéis tener cuidado._

Las cuatro naciones empezaron a andar tomándose su tiempo. Tampoco es que pudieran ir mucho más rápido, pues Alfred tenía magulladuras por todos lados y le quedaba poca vida para llegar al Game Over. A Inglaterra y a China les costó convencerle, pero al final consiguieron que Rusia volviera a usar la habilidad especial y curase a Estados Unidos.

Llegaron a la montaña sin contratiempos, ya todos al cien por cien. Se encontraron con una cueva al pie. Tras mucha pelea entre las dos potencias, que querían entrar, y los más mayores, que decían que era muy peligroso. Los más jóvenes consiguieron arrastrar a los otros dos dentro. Descubriendo que la luz era patética en los videojuegos. No veían ni a tres en un burro.

Al final de la gruta de las maravillas (no la que hay en Aracena, ¿eh?) encontraron una amplia sala iluminada por varias antorchas, posicionadas alrededor de una mesa. Donde había un hombre sentado. Las dos manos juntas como si estuviera rezando y los ojos clavados en nuestros protagonistas, que lo observaban sin saber qué paso dar después.

El hombre se levantó, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Yao y Arthur retrocedieran por instinto. Los otros dos se pusieron delante, dispuestos a protegerles (bueno, Iván solo dispuesto a proteger a su amigo asiático). La ropa de aquella persona era curiosa, casi parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Sin venir a cuento, el hombre levantó las manos y dijo algo en un idioma que tres naciones calificaron como inventado, pero que Inglaterra relacionó con el élfico antiguo (porque él había conocido a muchos elfos en sus tierras que le habían hablado en ese idioma). Unos rayos negros salieron de los dedos del nigromante, estrellándose contra la pared y haciendo que varias pesadas piedras cayeran sobre la entrada.

-Tío, esto no podía parecerse más a un videojuego –se quejó Alfred, viendo que ya no podrían huir. De pronto, Rusia agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Estados Unidos y lo lanzó contra el hombre, haciéndolos chocar y que los rayos se cortarán y ambos cayeran.

China aprovechó ese instante y lanzó tres cuchillos hacia los dos que se encontraban en el suelo. Un cuchillo dio en la pierna del nigromante, el otro en un brazo y el último en el culo de Alfred, donde se había clavado el palo el día anterior.

-¡Cuidado por donde apuntas! –gritó el estadounidense, frotándose el culo.

-Perdón-aru, no lo hice a propósito –rió por lo bajito el asiático.

Mientras tanto algo había llamado la atención a Inglaterra, una voz a decir verdad.

_**Arthur sube al nivel 3, aprende flecha fénix.**_

El anglosajón sonrió, entendiendo más o menos de que iba la cosa. Tendría que gritar el nombre especial mientras lanzaba una flecha que se convertiría en un fénix. O eso creía él.

-¡Flecha Fénix! –gritó como un poseso, asustando a sus aliados. Soltó la flecha, que voló sin cambiar de forma ni nada hacia el nigromante, que la desvió con un sencillo escudo mientras reía con fuerza en la cara del cejotas -¿Por qué no ha funcionado? –se preguntó, mirando alternativamente a las flechas y al arco.

_-Estúpido pirata, lo que tienes que hacer es adoptar la posición de un fénix y tú te convertirás en la maldita flecha –intervino España._

-¿Cómo es la pose del fénix? –preguntó, furioso con el español por esperar a que hiciera el ridículo para decírselo.

_-Esto sí que te va a hacer gracia, Arturo –chungo, utilizó su nombre en versión española, eso era muy chungo, e Inglaterra lo sabía -. Tienes que levantar ambos brazos hacia arriba mientras levantas la pierna izquierda y gritas: ¡Flecha Fénix a mí! ¿A que es ridículo? –rió el moreno, haciendo que el inglés se sonrojara hasta las orejas, estando de acuerdo con él por una vez en su santa vida._

-¡Venga Iggy! ¡Te necesitamos! –gritó Alfred, luchando inútilmente contra el nigromante, mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo -¡Da igual como lo hagas, pero haz algo! –exclamó.

Inglaterra tomó la decisión finalmente e hizo la estúpida pose, haciendo que los que estaban fuera se descojonaran de risa. Arthur se transformó en un ave (roja cubierta de fuego, casi como el pokemon legendario) y se lanzó en picado hacia el nigromante, que no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el golpe.

-¡Venga, tan solo cien puntos más y lo matamos! ¡Entre todos! –gritó Estados Unidos.

Las cuatro naciones (Inglaterra como ave todavía) asestarón un fuerte golpe al hechicero, haciendo que la vida llegara a cero. Misteriosamente, se convirtió en piedra y luego desapareció, como si fuera polvo llevado por el viento.

_**Primera misión concluida.**_

_**1000 puntos de experiencia para Iván, subes de nivel al 8.**_

_**1000 puntos de experiencia para Alfred, subes de nivel al 8, aprendes "exitium"*.**_

_**2000 puntos de experiencia para Arthur, subes de nivel al 6.**_

_**1500 puntos de experiencia para Yao, subes de nivel al 6, aprende "ferrum accurate"*.**_

_** +2450 guiness para bolsa común.**_

Una puerta se abrió de la nada, dejando pasar a la luz del sol dentro de la caverna. Las cuatro naciones salieron con mucho cuidado de la sala, mientras Rusia se dedicaba a curar a Yao y a los demás (los otros dos a regañadientes, pero eran órdenes del asiático, que lo amenazaba con los puños).

_-Kesesese –rió una voz conocida -. El fantástico yo ya está aquí y os llevará hasta el siguiente jefe del juego. Dadle las gracias a mi maravillosa persona y empezad a mover el culo que quiero disfrutar de mi awesome cerveza._

Entre gruñidos de Inglaterra y la risa maniática de Rusia, los cuatro pusieron camino al segundo malo malísimo. Estando un paso más cerca de volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Para hacer esto menos pesado he decidido que a partir de ahora será un malo por cada capítulo, las misiones de en medio no las meteré a no ser que sea muy necesario o alguien quiera algo en especial por ver (es decir, una petición).<strong>

***Exitium: latín y significa destrucción, ¿qué magia/ataque será?**

***Ferrum accurate: cuchillo certero (latín).**

**Nada más, hasta la próxima, que no será dentro de mucho, pues he decidido que voy a ponerme en serio con esto ya.**

**Bye~~**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer:**** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Como pueden ver, actualizando rápido. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Segundo Jefe<strong>

España guiaba a las naciones hasta una posada donde pudieran reponerse del primer jefe. ¿Qué por qué España? Vamos a verlo:

_-Fuera del juego-_

Los tres amigos discutían mientras las otras naciones derrotaban al malo, España vitoreó por lo bajo a Rusia en un momento dado. Prusia se dio cuenta y miró de una forma extraña a Antonio que le devolvió la mirada sin enterarse de nada.

-¿A ti te gusta Rusia? –preguntó el albino, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Nunca he dicho que me guste, solo que me cae bien, es muy simpático conmigo –respondió España, llevándose la cerveza a los labios.

-Pues menos mal, porque ese tio es un bestia. Pero si no te gusta Rusia… entonces lo hace Inglaterra –apuntó Prusia, haciendo que el español lo mirara de reojo.

-¿Y eso por qué mon amour? –había preguntado Francia antes de que Antonio pudiera abrir la boca.

-Porque Antonio en la reunión le miraba el culo. ¿A que no te puedes olvidar de las noches intensas en la celda de Inglaterra? –en ese momento, España había escupido la cerveza, manchando las caras de sus amigos. El moreno miró con ira contenida a su amigo mientras lo maldecía en su idioma repetidas veces.

Eso, por supuesto, los de dentro del juego no se enteraron del problema entre los miembros del Bad Trío, que parecían a punto de saltarse encima para partirse la cara. En un descuido de España, Prusia le había arrebatado el micro y había empezado a hablar con las otras naciones, diciéndoles que sería el siguiente guía.

Francia y España se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Era mejor si dejaban al albino a su rollo, y más ahora que estaba ligeramente borracho de beber tanta cerveza. En ese instante el prusiano se había puesto a gritar que fueran a descansar que tan pronto como lo hicieran los llevaría con el siguiente jefe. Pero los aliados se negaron, alegando que querían quitarse al siguiente jefe de en medio cuanto antes mejor.

-Bien, en ese caso… -murmuró el prusiano -. Tenéis que ir hacia la cuidad.

_-Dentro del juego-_

-¿Hacia la ciudad-aru? –preguntó China, confuso ante la repentina decisión.

_-Sí, según esta estúpida guía. El segundo jefe se encuentra en la ciudad al noroeste, por lo que ya podéis ir cagando leches._

-De acuerdo… -respondieron las naciones, cansadas de la actitud del prusiano.

No tardaron en emprender el camino hacia el pueblo. Allí había bastante gente hasta los topes. Fueron andando mientras se fijaban en todos los carteles, que estaban escritos en japonés pero que misteriosamente eran capaces de entender. Pasaron al lado de un mercado donde intentaron encasquetarles frutas, objetos, bebidas, verduras (China compró un par de coles de Bruselas para mitigar su sed), etc.

Pero el mayor susto se lo llevó Rusia al sentir que alguien lo agarraba por la bufanda, hasta bajarlo varios centímetros. Todos se quedaron mirando a la persona que había allí, una pequeña réplica del nigromante que los miraba con cierta aversión. Por un momento, las naciones creyeron que iban a ser asesinadas ahí en medio, pero un martillo mandó a volar a la réplica.

-Maldición –suspiró la joven que empuñaba el arma -. Se me escapó –miró de refilón a las naciones, ladeando la cabeza. Los aliados se echaron hacia atrás, asustados por la repentina mirada de odio lanzado a todos menos a Rusia -¿Y ustedes son? –alzó una ceja, alternando su mirada entre odio y tranquilidad (dependiendo de si la posaba en Alfred o en Iván).

-Pues s-somos los que se van a encargar del segundo jefe y salvar esta ciudad –respondió un tartamudo Estados Unidos, asustado por la presencia -. Porque somos héroes –ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sí claro, y yo voy, y me lo creo. ¡Anda ya! –dijo mientras le lanzaba el martillo a la cara.

-Lo que dice el idiota capitalista es verdad, nosotros hemos venido a por el segundo jefe –ella lo miró y ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Entonces yo les llevaré con el segundo jefe –a decir verdad, aquella respuesta sonó siniestra a los oídos de las naciones, especialmente por la mirada de odio dirigida hacia los angloparlantes.

-¿Y tú quien eres-aru? –preguntó China, adelantándose para ponerse a la altura de la que ya había empezado a andar.

-¿Mi nombre? Sam, puedes llamarme Sam –respondió sin volverse.

-Te devuelvo tu martillo –dijo Alfred frotándose la cara. Sin dar las gracias, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a un castillo custodiado por una gran muralla. Un soldado le miró a la cara y tras el pequeño reconocimiento los dejó pasar a todos.

Recorrieron el amplio fuerte, siguiendo a la joven sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacían o el por qué los habían dejado entrar. Sam abrió una puerta, dejándolos ver una amplia sala decorado al más puro estilo japonés otaku (lleno de posters, solo que estos eran de la serie Hetalia). Se quedaron flipando ante estos objetos, especialmente en los álbumes de fotos sexys de las naciones. Dos figuras se pusieron en el camino de los aliados. Dos mujeres para ser exactos.

-¿A quién traes Sam? –preguntó una de ellas, mirando a la joven, que le sonrió de lado.

-A los Aliados, ariadonechan –respondió, señalando a los que tenía detrás -. Y lo más importante, a Rusia.

-Pero no está España –hizo un puchero.

-No estaba con ellos –se excusó -. Jefa, ¿qué hacemos? Dicen que vienen a derrotarla –se dirigió a la segunda mujer, que había estado callada todo el tiempo, observando a los países con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al escuchar esas palabras las cuatro naciones se pusieron en tensión, pensando que habían sido llevados a una trampa contra el segundo jefe. Pero la actitud poco amenazante de esta les hizo relajarse un tanto. De pronto, dio un paso adelante, dirigiéndose a Rusia, que no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Hagamos un trato –dijo mientras agarraba la cara de Rusia, que estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con la cercanía -. Yo hago como que me derrotáis y, a cambio, me dejas grabar como España y tú os hacéis uno, ¿sí? –dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

_-¿Pero qué cojones? –se escuchó decir a Antonio._

-¿No sería más fácil si te derrotamos nosotros? –dijo Alfred, lanzándose en un intento de atacarla.

-Por favor –respondió ella -. ¿De verdad crees que a mí, , la jefa del imperio RusiEspa me puedes derrotar **tú, **maldito Estados Unidos de América? –y le golpeó con un pesado libro en la cara, dejándolo fuera de combate de un solo golpe.

_**Alfred pierde 1000 puntos de vida, le quedan 500.**_

-Vaya, quizás le debería haber dado más fuerte –murmuró ella, mientras las otras tres naciones ponían espalda contra la pared, intentando alejarse de aquella loca del yaoi -¿Hay trato o no?

_-Rusia, mon amour, acepta y terminemos con esto._

-D-da, acepto, pero ¿cómo te voy a dejar que grabes?

-¿Es que no lo sabéis? –intervino Sam, mientras ellos negaban.

-Es un juego online –dijo ariadonechan -. Por lo que nosotras existimos en realidad, no somos máquinas, somos personas de carne y hueso.

De una pieza se quedaron las pobres naciones, que no supieron cómo reaccionar ante esto. Después de un intercambio de e-mails, se "derrotó" al segundo jefe de la forma más ridícula posible.

_**Segunda misión completada.**_

_**Cada uno gana 100 puntos de experiencia.**_

-¿Sólo cien? –se quejó Inglaterra.

_**¿Y qué esperas si no habéis hecho nada? –razón tenía la máquina, que hizo que Arthur cerrara la boca.**_

_**Adquirís 20 guiness para la bolsa comunitaria.**_

Los Aliados intentaron salir lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar. Huyendo de las locas del imperio extraño. Realmente no se esperaban nada de eso. Pero tampoco les importaba demasiado. Era el momento de ponerse serios y volver a casa cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es una chorrada pero no me pude resistir a hacerlo.<strong>

**Prometo actualizar rápido, si no es mañana será pasado mañana. Pero intentaré que sea pronto.**

**Atte.**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Tercer Jefe<strong>

Los cuatro aliados estaban cansados. No, cansados es quedarse corto. Estaban molidos, hechos papilla, espachurrados, para el arrastre, cruelmente asesinados por Prusia, que los mandaba de un sitio a otro, perdiéndolos cada vez más. Veinte veces, ¡veinte! Habían pasado por el mismo sitio. Arthur estaba cabreadísimo con el albino, que tan solo reía como respuesta a la rabia del anglocejón.

España se había metido en la conversación un par de veces, pero lo hacía para meter cizaña al asunto. Desesperando al pobre francés que veía peligrar su existencia cuando el resto de los Aliados consiguieran salir de la máquina del demonio.

Tras muchos gritos y peleas verbales (porque con los puños difícil), Rusia propuso la idea más inteligente del momento: descansar en una Inn hasta el día siguiente y que los guiara Francia hasta el siguiente malo. Al principio, Prusia se negó en redondo, alegando que él era demasiado awesome para ser sustituido, pero, admitámoslo, la awesomidad se le va cuando tiene a un enfadado Rusia al lado. Por eso acabó cediendo, para no formar parte de la Unión Soviética otra vez.

Las habitaciones se repartieron como la vez anterior, solo que esta vez, Rusia y Estados Unidos parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo mutuo: no matarse entre ellos hasta conseguir salir de ahí. Los otros dos se fueron a la habitación algo desconfiados por el tratado. Pero al día siguiente, ambas naciones seguían enteras y con todos los puntos de prestigio que tenían antes de irse a dormir.

Francia volvió a llevar las riendas del asunto, intercalando intentos de orgías sin venir a cuento, que eran rápidamente rechazadas por Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y China. Rusia, misteriosamente, no se negaba. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo que le diera la oportunidad de hacerse uno con las naciones más débiles que él o con Alfred.

Subieron hasta la cima de una montaña bajo las órdenes del gabacho, que al llegar arriba les dijo que solo quería ver hasta donde llegaban sin preguntarle hacia donde se dirigían. Por supuesto, la pelea entre Francia e Inglaterra empezó. Dando lugar a otra guerra de los Diez Segundos. Y solo fueron diez porque España tapó la boca de Francia antes de que dijera alguna idiotez más.

Esta vez sí, Francis guió al grupo a través de un desierto, alegando que en el oasis que vieran más cerca, allí debía estar el tercer jefe. Las naciones estaban algo extrañadas al entrar en el desierto, pero supusieron que no debía estar muy lejos.

Pero claro, eso lo hicieron tres horas antes de entrar en el desierto, sin llevar agua encima. Por lo que: tres horas sin beber + enfado monumental de Inlgaterra + intento estúpido de Alfred de llamar la atención + el oasis que no aparece ni a tiros = a unas mosqueadas cuatro naciones con los nervios a flor de piel deseando matar a Kiku por hacer tal juego.

Hay que decir, que Inglaterra puso verde a Japón, China no se lo impidió y los otros dos estaban en otro mundo, sin dirigirles la palabra hasta que:

-¡Veo el oasis! –exclamó Rusia, señalando un punto que había más adelante.

Las naciones se apresuraron, llegando a correr, pero al llegar no había nada, tan solo tierra. Un espejismo, dedujeron con éxito. Siguieron andando hasta que el espejismo se repitió, esta vez fueron con más calma, intentando no hacerse ilusiones. Al llegar tampoco había nada excepto una tortuga. Alfred se agachó a recogerla.

-Pobrecita, estará muerta de sed. ¡No te preocupes, el hero te llevará al oasis! –pero de repente, la tortuga empezó a crecer. A crecer y a crecer, hasta que fue tan grande como una palmera -¡Ah! ¡Qué bicho más feo! –gritó Estados Unidos, mirando a la tortuga que gritaba como King Kong.

El bicho movió una pierna, intentando aplastar a Alfred con ella, que a duras penas esquivó el movimiento. Saltó hacia un lado mientras los otros se preparaban para luchar. La guadaña de Rusia voló hasta las patas traseras de la tortuga, haciéndole tan solo un par de minúsculos cortes. Arthur lanzó una flecha, acertando en el ojo del bicho, que se retorció de dolor.

_**Torteitor pierde 234 puntos de vida.**_

_-Torteitor –reían los tres de fuera-. Vaya nombre, Japón…_

-¡Pero no se rían-aru! –repuso China, molesto por las risas que lo desconcentraban y no lo dejaban apuntar bien. Él también tenía ganas de reírse del nombre del bicho.

Lanzó un cuchillo que se clavó en el cuello de la tortuga, ahora tan solo le quedaban quinientos puntos de vida. Era el turno de Alfred. Que sonrió con suficiencia, dispuesto a probar en qué consistía su habilidad especial.

-¡Exitium! –gritó mientras levantaba la mano. Intentando parecerse a los héroes de las películas. Nada sucedió. Alfred se mostró desconcertado e intentó otra vez -¡Exitium! –nada. Sin embargo, su pistola empezó a brillar. La agarró extrañado y, por accidente, apretó el gatillo. Del cañón salió disparado un haz de luz que impactó en el cuerpo de la tortuga. Por el retroceso, Estados Unidos voló hasta chocar con Rusia y ambos caer al suelo.

_**Torteitor pierde cuatrocientos noventa puntos de vida.**_

-¿Qué cojones? –se quejó Inglaterra -¿Tan solo diez puntos de vida? Para esa mierdecilla podrías matarlo directamente.

_**Si no el juego no tiene gracia señor Arthur –dijo la máquina.**_

-Hasta la computadora te replica Iggy, eres un desastre –se burló Alfred, que ya se estaba levantando. Pero la tortuga lo pisó tanto a él como a Iván, dejándolos más planos que una tabla de surf. En cierto sentido, muy surrealista.

_**Alfred e Iván pierden 280 puntos de vida. Están en estado crítico.**_

-¡Maldición! –masculló Inglaterra, viendo lo mal que se encontraban los dos más fuertes -¡Yao, es tu turno! ¡Usa tu nuevo poder! –gritó el británico, haciendo que China sacara un cuchillo mientras se concentraba al más puro estilo oriental.

-¡Ferrum Acuratte! –gritó el asiático, mientras lanzaba un cuchillo hacia la cabeza.

Curiosamente, el arma se desvió mucho mientras adquiría un tono lila que llamaba la atención. Tras muchas vueltas, el cuchillo impactó sobre el pecho de la criatura, justo donde debía encontrarse el corazón. La tortuga se tambaleó unos instantes y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El paisaje cambió, dejándoles ver un oasis lleno hasta arriba de agua. China e Inglaterra ayudaron a los dos heridos a llegar al agua y también a que no se ahogaran mientras que bebían. En ese momento, fue el turno de la máquina para volver a hablar.

_**Tercera misión cumplida.**_

_**500 puntos de experiencia para Iván, subes al nivel 9 y aprendes "iudicium"***_

_**500 puntos de experiencia para Alfred, subes al nivel 9.**_

_**1000 puntos de experiencia para Arthur, subes al nivel 8 y aprendes "pecus voco"***_

_**1000 puntos de experiencia para Yao, subes al nivel 8.**_

En ese momento, Inglaterra cayó en la cuenta y preguntó a los de fuera:

-España, Francia, esas palabras… ¿no son latín?

_-Así es mon amour, la verdad es que ha sido una agradable sorpresa._

-Si tu lo dices –murmuró Arthur -¿Y ahora qué?

_-Yo os recomiendo que vayáis a una posada para que esos dos se recuperen –apuntó España -. Y luego id a buscar al tercer jefe del juego. ¿Qué os parece la idea?_

-Bien –respondieron aquellos que tenían la posibilidad de hablar (los otros dos estaban zombies).

_-Y en la posada montáis una orgía, ¿vale?_

-¡FRANCIA! –gritaron todos, los de afuera, los de dentro e incluso los que estaban medio muertos.

Y así, la tercera misión voló más rápido que el dinero.

* * *

><p><strong>*"iudicium": palabra que proviene del latín y significa "juicio".<strong>

***"Pecus Voco": palabra que proviene del latín y significa "llamada de los animales".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna~

**Siento lo del nombre poco original del anterior jefe, pero es que siempre quise ponerle a un malo un nombre estúpido...**

**Por cierto ariadonechan, no te preocupes por Alfred, sufrirá de lo lindo en los últimos capítulos (o al menos, esa es la intención).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap VI: Cuarto Jefe<strong>

El tercer jefe estaba fuera de combate, era el momento de misiones irrelevantes para subir de nivel, conseguir dinero y comprar armas nuevas y más eficaces que las anteriores. Pero como no es importante lo que hagan dentro, vamos a ver lo que sucede fuera mientras ellos trabajan.

-_Fuera del juego-_

-Lo del segundo jefe ha sido demasiado –musitó España, todavía con un tono pálido en la piel -. Y el que Rusia aceptara solo lo ha empeorado, ¿por qué tuviste que decirle que aceptara, Francis? Eres el peor amigo que uno pueda tener. No te desearía ni a mi peor enemigo –gruñó, dando un trago de agua. El dolor de cabeza debido a la borrachera que llevaba no se iba.

-Bueno, amor. Al menos te he conseguido alguien con quien pasar la noche –repuso Francia, sonriendo.

-Alguien terrorífico –apuntó Prusia, que alternaba la mirada entre sus amigos y la pantalla –¡Hey, ruski! ¡Se te escapa el bicho! –gritó de pronto al auricular, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Antonio lo miró de refilón, planteándose si de verdad era buena idea eso de estar con el ruso loco de aura apocalíptica. La respuesta no llegó. Lo que vino en su lugar fue un completo sopor. Se levantó y despidió de sus amigos, tumbándose a lo largo en el sofá. Cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba:

-Si alguien me despierta, lo mato –y así, se quedó dormido.

-En serio, Toño da miedo cuando se lo propone –masculló Prusia, mirando de reojo al hispano, que no reaccionaba.

-Bueno, ahora es el momento de meterle mano –comentó el francés con una pervertida sonrisa en los labios.

-¡No te atreverás! –dijo el prusiano, abriendo mucho los ojos debido al pánico -¡Te va a matar!

El francés lo ignoró y metió la mano dentro de la camisa del hispano. Como bien se dice, explorando nuevas tierras. Prusia sufría aquello desde lejos, rezando porque el español no se despertara por el contacto. En ese momento, la voz de sus compañeros lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones donde España los asesinaba lenta y dolorosamente.

_-¡Hey, Prusia! Vamos a ir a una posada, mañana iremos a por el siguiente jefe, ¿de acuerdo? –gritó Rusia, haciendo que el prusiano sonriera un poco._

-Adelante. Otro punto, ya que el torpe de Antonio se ha quedado frito, yo, el gran Prusia, seré vuestro guía contra el cuarto jefe.

_-Como quieras –murmuró Arthur -. Siempre y cuando no nos pierdas mucho no importa._

Y así las naciones se metieron en una posada, ignorando las quejas del prusiano. A los cinco minutos ya volvían a salir, todos recuperados en magia y en vida. Prusia suspiró, iba a ser una noche muy larga. Especialmente si tenía que estar atento a ambos. Atento de que Francia no metiera demasiada mano a España y atento de que los aliados no se perdieran.

Los llevó hasta otra ciudad, donde tuvieron que entrar en otro castillo. Las cuatro naciones empezaron a quejarse, preguntando si el siguiente jefe era como el segundo, unas fujoshi sin remedio. El prusiano negaba rotundamente, pero tampoco decía en qué consistía ese nuevo reto. La verdad es que le resultaba un tanto inverosímil lo que había leído. A lo mejor se había emborrachado demasiado y estaba imaginando cosas. Sí, debía ser eso. Era imposible que Japón tuviera tan mal gusto como para hacer un jefe así.

_-Dentro del Juego-_

-Venga ya, prussiya, dime de una maldita vez en qué consiste el cuarto jefe –dijo Rusia, emanando esa aura malvada que echaba a todos para atrás.

_-Lo siento, Rusia, pero no te lo puedo decir. Tenéis que descubrirlo vosotros._

-¿Tan ridículo es-aru? –intervino China.

_-… -el prusiano dudó -. Bastante._

Una única respuesta que causó estragos entre los aliados, ¿a qué se tendrían que enfrentar para que el albino se comportara de esa manera tan poco típica de él? No importaba cuantas veces se hicieran esa pregunta, pronto descubrirían en sus propias carnes la respuesta.

Entraron en una sala pequeña. Vacía. No había ni un alma dentro. Miraron hacia todos lados, intentando buscar aquello a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar. Pero no había nada. Nada vivo, al menos. En la habitación había varios cuadros y un hacha colgada en la pared. Nada más. Los aliados se encogieron de hombros y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Al darse la vuelta se encontraron al hacha flotando. Suspendida en el aire sin ningún apoyo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –preguntó Inglaterra, sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquella arma.

_-Eso, es el cuarto jefe –respondió Prusia, sin alterar el tono de voz._

-¿Estarás de broma, no? –intervino Alfred, echándose a temblar.

_-Ojalá –fue todo lo que dijo el albino._

En ese momento el hacha se movió lanzando un golpe tras otro hacia las naciones. Que empezaron a gritar todo lo que sus gargantas le permitían mientras huían del jefe. Y es que, ¿cómo enfrentarse a un arma que cobra vida propia? Resulta acojonante cuando es la primera vez que ves algo por el esitlo.

_-Fuera del juego-_

Los gritos estaban demasiado altos, por lo que Prusia tuvo que quitarse los auriculares para no estropear su awesome oído. Molesto, maldijo al videojuego y buscó el mando para bajar el volumen. En ese momento, un aura maligna nació a su espalda. Prusia tragó en duro, sabiendo a quién pertenecía aquello. Se giró lentamente mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-L-l-lo siento –tartamudeó, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos carmesí.

_-Dentro del juego-_

Otra vez tuvieron que saltar para esquivar el golpe del hacha. Estaban cada vez más cansados y no sabían qué hacer. Su único recurso era: Prusia.

-Prusia, ¿qué hacemos? –gritó Estados Unidos, empeorando la situación en el exterior.

_-Cállate, mocoso –dijo una voz enfadada -. Son unos cobardes muy ruidosos, merecen la muerte –cada vez era más siniestra la voz -. Tú, hacha de mierda. Para de moverte –ante esa orden, el jefe paró, sin saber muy bien por qué -. Un arma debe hacer caso a su dueño. Yo soy tu amo y señor. ¡Desaparece! –gruñó España, emitiendo un aura oscura que echó para atrás a sus amigos -¡Lárgate! ¡AHORA! _

El hacha se puso a temblar y se fue desintegrando poco a poco. Las cuatro naciones quedaron muy pegaditas, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la salvación del español, que parecía estar de auténtico mal humor. El que más temblaba era Inglaterra, que conocía las consecuencias que podía acarrear un España en ese estado.

_-Ya está, ahora callen la boca y déjenme dormir –dijo mientras su voz se apagaba poco a poco._

-¿España? –murmuraron los cuatro.

_-No se preocupen mes amis, acaba de quedarse dormido –intervino Francia, haciendo que los aliados suspiraran de alivio._

_**Cuarta misión completada.**_

_**Iván ganas 200 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 10.**_

_**Alfred ganas 200 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 10, aprendes "rex ictus"*.**_

_**Arthur ganas 200 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 8.**_

_**Yao ganas 200 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 8 y aprendes "invocato vespertilionen"*.**_

_**Ganan 300 guiness de oro.**_

-A por el quinto jefe entonces, ¿no? –sonrió Rusia.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Alfred, saliendo de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>*"Rex ictus": palabra en latín que significa "golpe del rey".<strong>

*** "invocato vespertilionen": palabras en latín que significa "invocación de murciélagos".**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¡mañana más!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Por el vídeo no se preocupen, lo harán en cuanto salgan del videojuego ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap VII: Quinto Jefe<strong>

El cuarto jefe había sido una cosa muy rara que había dejado algo traumado a las naciones, especialmente el descubrimiento de un España malhumorado. Pero habían empezado a tranquilizarse, claro que eso pasó dos horas después del enfrentamiento. Tampoco podían hacerle mucho a eso. Puesto que no se atrevían a hacer ningún ruido por miedo a despertarle. Hablaban todo lo bajito que podían y apenas se movían.

Aunque les quedó demostrado que aquel momento fue una excepción, puesto que un jarrón cayó al suelo por accidente y el español no hizo acto de presencia. Estaba profundamente dormido, aparte de que Francia le había puesto tapones por si las moscas.

Prusia se había ido a descansar al sillón de Estados Unidos, dejando a Francia para que guiara a los aliados. Que escuchaban las chorradas que se le escapaban al pervertido gabacho cada cinco minutos (o menos). Le intentaron preguntar a Francia sobre el siguiente jefe, pero él respondió que no sabía nada, alegando que se había ido el internet.

_-¿Qué pasaría si se fuera la luz? –preguntó de pronto Francia._

-¿Y eso?

_-Me preguntaba si desapareceríais si se fuera la luz o por el contrario volveríais aquí –explicó el francés, sonando como si sus intenciones fueran comprobarlo -. Podríamos probar._

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –gritó Inglaterra, sin ver las verdaderas intenciones del francés.

_-En ese caso quiero pedirle un favor a Rusia que me lleva matando desde hace un tiempo –dijo, asombrando a todos._

-¿El qué? –preguntó el soviético, que tampoco quería que la luz se fuera "por accidente".

_-Yo también quiero el video de cuando estés con España._

-A este paso lo va a tener todo el mundo –susurró Iván, mientras le daba un tic en el ojo. Sabía lo que debía decir, sus vidas dependían de ello. Aunque no le importaría que Alfred se perdiera para siempre –Da, te daré una copia –suspiró el rubio, bajando la cabeza, derrotado.

_-¡Yujuuu!_ _–se escuchó de fondo._

-Bueno, France, ¿ahora hacia donde? –preguntó Estados Unidos, molesto por la falta de atención a su persona.

_-A la biblioteca –respondió con cierto ánimo._

-No es por nada frog, pero me has recordado a una persona de una película inglesa… dejando eso a parte, ¿a la biblioteca? ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí? –preguntó/quejó Arthur, frunciendo sus grandes cejas hasta el punto en el que parecieron una sola.

_-Allá está el siguiente jefe –respondió con sencillez el francés._

-No irás a decir que es un bibliotecario, ¿verdad? –intervino Rusia.

_-Ya lo veréis cuando lleguéis._

Y así, se dispusieron a andar hasta la biblioteca, que estaba hasta los topes de gente. Los aliados se miraron entre ellos y asintieron (justo igual que en las pelis). Se separaron y empezaron a disimular, haciendo como que miraban algo en las estanterías. Francia no tardo en volver a conectarse (es que había ido al baño) y les dijo a dónde tenían que ir.

Fueron sin prisas hasta una sala casi vacía en donde debía estar el jefe. Las cuatro naciones vieron al hombre sentado y, sin esperar a las palabas de Francia, empezaron a golpear al anciano, que se cubrió como pudo hasta que desapareció del juego al perder toda su vida.

-¿Qué fácil ha sido este jefe, no-aru? –preguntó China, respirando entrecortadamente por el ejercicio.

-Pues sí –dijeron los otros tres.

_-Mes amis, ese no era el malo…_

_**Arthur, Iván, Alfred y Yao pierden 1000 puntos de prestigio por atacar al bibliotecario desarmado.**_

-Entonces, ¿quién o qué es el malo? –preguntó Arthur, sudando la gota gorda.

_-Mira en el libro, mon amour –respondió con sencillez el francés, ignorando los pequeños temblores del anglosajón._

Inglaterra se acercó al libro que había sobre la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron con suavidad, incitándolo a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Arthur, agarró el libro y lo abrió de un solo golpe. Hubo un estallido de luz y la isla fue lanzada hacia atrás. Una columna salía del libro, dejando embobados a todos, que no sabían qué diablos era lo que tenían delante.

Alfred se atrevió a acercarse un poco, y pudo distinguir como unas palabras empezaron a tomar forma. Las letras que habían salido del libro se empezaron a juntar, formando un gusano de letras. Nadie supo cómo reaccionar, ¡su enemigo eran las propias letras! ¡Qué además eran del alfabeto japonés y no las entendían ni para atrás!

El gusano atacó a Estados Unidos, que esquivó al bicho mientras soltaba un gritito muy poco heroico. China fue el primero en reaccionar y decidió usar su nuevo poder. Varios murciélagos aparecieron de la nada y envolvieron a las letras. Si tuviera ojos, las naciones habrías jurado que la función de aquellos animales era cegar al contrincante. En ese momento, Arthur decidió intentar usar su nuevo poder.

Por la ventana entró un halcón, que bajó en picado a por las letras y se llevó en su pico un par de ellas, debilitando al quinto jefe. No le quedaba mucha vida. Rusia intentó usar su poder, pero un entusiasta Estados Unidos se le adelantó, utilizando el suyo. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el cuchillo del americano se transformó en un gran martillo. Lo dejó caer sobre el jefe, dejándolo con poca vida.

-¡Venga Rusia! –animó el chico, recuperando el cuchillo orginal -¡Te toca!

El ruso no se hizo de rogar y, sacando su guadaña, lanzó un golpe contra las palabras, separándolas del todo. Un sonoro aullido se escuchó y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para remediar el dolor de oído que provocó que se desconcentraran. El gusano pegó un coletazo que se llevó por delante a Inglaterra y a China, estrellándolos contra la pared.

Rusia reaccionó rápido y, agarrando a Alfred por los tobillos, lo lanzó (como en lanzamiento de martillo) hacia el bicho, estampando al estadounidense contra la "cara" de la unión de palabras, que comenzó a desintegrarse tras perder toda la vida que le quedaba. Estados Unidos cayó al suelo de cara, por supuesto.

_**Quinta misión superada.**_

_**Iván gana 2300 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 12.**_

_**Alfred gana 2300 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 12.**_

_**Yao gana 2050 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 10.**_

_**Arthur gana 2050 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 10.**_

_**Ganan para el fondo común 3000 guiness de oro.**_

-¡Genial! –exclamó Alfred, frotándose la cara.

-Ya queda menos –suspiraron los otros tres.

_-Ya era hora._

-¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora, wine bastard? –preguntó Inglaterra, impaciente por volver a su casa y tomarse su preciado té.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **violador que busca a Inglaterra.

**Pues nada, otro capítulo más para la bolsa... ya estamos acabando con esto~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap VIII: Sexto Jefe<strong>

-¿Hacia dónde ahora, wine bastard?

_-Hacia el bosque –respondió, tras tomarse su tiempo -. Bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir, España me va a sustituir, así que la orgía no os la montéis ahora, hacedlo cuando yo vuelva –dijo el hombre, mientras le pasaba el auricular a su amigo._

_-Descuida, no lo harán ahora ni nunca –rió el hispano, acomodándose el objeto en su oreja -¡Buenas, chicos! Debéis ir al bosque, pero yo os recomiendo que vayáis primero a una inn para descansar por esta noche, ¿entendido? –preguntó, poniendo un tono serio que nadie se atrevió a replicar._

Fueron a la posada que había más cerca y no tardaron en entrar para pedir habitación. Esta vez se habían decidido por algo nuevo. China dormiría con Estados Unidos y Rusia lo haría con Inglaterra, que se encontraba algo, por no decir muy, aterrado. Antes de irse a dormir pasaron por delante del bar donde se pararon a cenar.

Tras muchas bebidas, entraron ebrios en las camas. Donde Rusia acabó durmiendo pegado a Inglaterra y Alfred pegado a Yao. Al abrir los ojos, Arthur estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar, pero tuvo que aguantarse, no fuera a despertar al eslavo y lo hiciera de mal humor, ganándose la paliza del año. No, ¿qué digo? Del siglo. O, mejor aún, del milenio.

Salió de la cama y fue a llamar a los otros dos, que al verlos tan abrazaditos le entraron ganas de irse a vomitar arcoíris dentro del cuarto de baño. Levantó uno a uno a sus compañeros a gritos (menos a Rusia) y, con la ayuda de España, fueron andando hasta el bosque.

Se pararon en el claro, esperando nuevas instrucciones que no tardaron en llegar.

_-Entrad en el bosque, no saquéis las armas pues podríais asustar al jefe. Debéis llegar hasta un claro donde haya un lago y esperar a que aparezca ante vosotros. Eso es todo lo que sé._

-¿Sabes quién o qué diablos es el jefe? –preguntó Rusia, algo malhumorado por la forma en la que lo habían despertado los dos europeos.

_-No, no tengo ni idea. Aquí solo pone algo sobre que "cuando lo veas tendrás ganas de puke-rainbow". No me preguntes por qué, no tengo ni idea sobre este jefe, esa es toda la información que aparece en la guía. Nada sobre como vencerlo, nada sobre la apariencia. Absolutamente nada… vaya rollo, yo también tengo curiosidad sobre lo que es ese bicho._

-No lo entiendo –dijeron los cuatro aliados a la vez -, ¿por qué vamos a vomitar arcoíris? Eso no tiene ningún sentido –apuntaron, entrando en el bosque.

_-Yo qué sé –se quejó el moreno -. No he jugado a esto antes, no sé nada de ese mundo. Dejadme en paz…_

Los aliados fueron avanzando lentamente a través del bosque, con cierta dificultad. Parecía como si las plantas no quisieran dejarles avanzar. No es que se encontraran muchas ramas, no. Es que las ramas que se encontraban se enroscaban en sus tobillos y los levantaban en el aire, intentando comérselos. Más de una vez se tuvieron que salvar entre ellos, aunque a Estados Unidos se lo salvó a regañadientes.

Tras muchos problemas con los árboles, arbustos y seres vivientes (aunque también con los inanimados), consiguieron llegar al deseado claro. Se sentaron en la orilla del lago y se dispusieron a esperar…

Y así pasó una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas. Hasta que:

-¡Pero aparece ya joder! –gritó Alfred, levantándose de golpe y señalando a todas partes -¡Ven ya maldito jefe de tercera! ¡Que estamos esperándote! ¡Sal cobarde!

En ese momento, algo penetrando en el culo de Alfred (sí, otra vez) lo hizo parar de gritar y comenzar a aullar de dolor. Se sacó lo que atacaba a su trasero y se puso a dar saltos mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor. Después de aquello. Todos observaron asombrados a la criatura que tenían en frente. Un unicornio. Ni más ni menos.

Inglaterra sonrió y se acercó a la criatura, creyendo erróneamente que era uno de sus amiguitos mágicos. Acarició la crin del unicornio, que se dejó hacer durante un rato. El tiempo en el que lo estuvo acariciando, pues, en cuanto Arthur se dio la vuelta para decirle a sus compañeros que no era peligroso el unicornio se puso sobre Inglaterra.

-¡Espera! ¡Paradlo! ¡Se está apareando conmigo! ¡El maldito unicornio está intentando montarme! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba mientras intentaba huir del desquiciado unicornio.

Los de dentro podían escuchar la voz de un España muerto de risa por la situación de ambos anglosajones. Especialmente por la que él odiaba más. Después de muchas peticiones de ayuda por parte del británico, los aliados se dispusieron a luchar contra el unicornio, que los miró de manera desafiante mientras relinchaba con fuerza.

El unicornio empezó a perseguirles como alma que lleva el diablo y ellos no pudieron hacer nada excepto salir corriendo, asustados por aquel extraño bicho que cargaba un mal humor entre los ojos. Mientras ellos corrían los cien metros lisos, Inglaterra se levantaba del suelo con cierto esfuerzo. Respirando con dificultad debido al miedo que le causaba aquel extraño unicornio que no se parecía en absoluto a los que había en su país.

Decidió lo que nunca creyó que decidiría: atacar a una criatura mágica. Pero, la magia solo se puede combatir con magia. Por suerte, todavía se sabía de memoria algunos conjuros del libro que había en el sótano de su casa.

Extendió la mano mientras que musitaba las palabras del conjuro. Un aire se arremolinó a su alrededor haciéndole creer que todo iba bien. Pero al finalizar, nada sucedió. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Extrañado se miró las manos y lo intentó otra vez. Nada sucedió.

_**Está prohibido usar magia aprendida en el exterior.**_

-Holy shit! ¿Hay algo que sí pueda hacer en este juego? –se quejó, sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la máquina.

Cogió el arco y las flechas y empezó a disparar al unicornio, acertando todas. En cuanto se quedó sin flechas utilizó su magia e hizo la segunda magia que aprendió en el juego. Invocando a unas ardillas que no dudaron en atacar al unicornio. Era el turno del primer poder que adquirió, peor se vio frustrado al ver que no tenía maná. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Su única opción, ser el señuelo mientras los otros atacaban. Así lo hizo.

Después de mucha pelea, el unicornio estuvo a punto de montarse a Inglaterra alrededor de cinco veces, por suerte, no lo consiguió. En un último golpe, el ángel descargó su guadaña contra el cuello de la criatura, haciendo que rodara su cabeza por el suelo. Rusia sonrió sádicamente mientras el cuerpo del sexto jefe desaparecía.

_**Sexta misión completada.**_

_**Iván gana 2000 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 14.**_

_**Alfred gana 2000 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 14.**_

_**Yao gana 2000 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 12.**_

_**Arthur gana 4000 puntos de experiencia, subes al nivel 13.**_

-¡Bien! –exclamó el inglés, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa.

_**Ganan 2000 guiness de oro.**_

_-A por el tercer jefe se ha dicho –exclamó un España de buen humor. Siendo coreado por sus compañeros, que estaba un pasito más cerca de volver a su casa._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo no será tan... cómico como los anteriores porque hoy me he levantado con mala leche por culpa del imbécil que tuvo que pasar con la moto a las ocho de la mañana. Lo siento por ello, pero me he esforzado porque quede más normalito.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap IX: Séptimo Jefe<strong>

Estaban perdidos. Después de derrotar al sexto jefe se habían pateado todo el bosque buscando la salida. Una salida que no aparecía ni a punta de pistola. Habían estado alrededor de una hora andando para después darse cuenta de que estaban en el lago otra vez. Ante eso y el ataque de risa anterior, España estaba en su mundo, todavía riéndose por lo sucedido a los anglosajones.

No tenían la ayuda del exterior, pues los otros dos seguían durmiendo. Estaban solos hasta que Antonio dejara de reírse, pero por lo acontecido, tenían claro de que eso iba a dar para rato. No tardaron mucho en decidir salir por su cuenta, pero así tan solo se liaron más.

Pasaron cerca de mucho árboles con extrañas formas, les resultaban inquietantes, pero ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Quemarlos? No tenían fuego, lamentablemente. Rusia se ofreció voluntario a destripar a las plantas, pero entre China y Estados Unidos consiguieron detener al eslavo de cometer un suicidio con aquellas plantas que las cargaba el demonio.

Algunas raíces se pegaban a sus pies, como si no quisieran que abandonaran el bosque, cosa que iban a hacer porque les salía de ahí.

Después de mucha pelea absurda con las plantas, en las que China e Inglaterra tuvieron que salvar a Alfred de quedarse colgado para siempre, España volvió a **su** "normalidad", porque, ¿para qué mentir? Ese tío no es normal. Y consiguió tras unas pequeñas indicaciones que salieran del bosque.

-¿Cómo diablos lo has conseguido, bloody bastard? –se quejó Inglaterra –Nosotros nos hemos perdido mil veces sin conseguir la salida y tú vas, y lo haces a la primera. Te odio.

_-Lo sé –dijo con sencillez el español -. Para vuestra próxima misión tenéis que ir al castillo de la era Edo en el… otro lado del bosque. Lo siento pero tenéis que entrar otra vez –rió el moreno._

-Bastardo –masculló el rubio de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño mientras caía en la cuenta de otro asunto -¿Qué es un castillo de la era Edo?

_-No tengo ni idea, pero es lo que pone aquí… quizás es… ¿cómo los que hay en Japón?_

-¡Jajaja! ¡El hero lo sabe! Japón me explicó que esos eran los castillos de la era medieval, con el extraño feudo y esas cosas.

_-Oh, el feudo… qué de buenos recuerdos –comentó con ironía el español mientras que el inglés suspiraba, estando por primera vez de acuerdo con el hispano._

Los aliados volvieron a entrar en el bosque, ignorando la pelea entre el estadounidense y los europeos, que decían que lo peor del mundo es una época medieval, mientras que el americano lo encontraba interesante. Las naciones antiguas suspiraron, a veces las nuevas naciones eran demasiado pesadas.

Cruzaron todo el bosque sin problemas, nada de árboles carnívoros, nada de unicornios en celo… aunque los dos anglosajones se iban cubriendo el culo por si acaso. A la salida del bosque se entretuvieron buscando el castillo, que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¿No es eso de ahí? –preguntó Rusia, señalando una casa hecha de chucherías. A Alfred se le fueron los ojos detrás de la casa, murmurando que la quería para él solo e Inglaterra lo tuvo que arrastrar lejos de la casa mientras que maldecía a Japón y a los hermanos Grimm*.

En ese momento, salió una señora mayor de la casa, llamando la atención de las naciones e invitándoles a comer. Se negaron con cortesía y se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a seguir buscando el castillo.

-Ustedes, ¿podrían estar buscando el castillo Lombarne? –preguntó la mujer, ladeando la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Los cuatro asintieron –Yo sé dónde está. Si se quedan a comer a mi casa les llevaré… ¿hay trato?

-Nyet –dijo Rusia -. Pero usted nos dice el camino y nosotros le regalamos al estadounidense para siempre.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Es tu culpa que estemos aquí, al menos podrías ser de utilidad para algo, ¿no?

-¡El héroe siempre es útil!

-Más quisieras –replicó el eslavo, adquiriendo una seria expresión a punto de saltar para golpearlo.

La anciana los observaba con una sonrisa mientras agarraba al americano por un brazo y lo metía en la casa. Señaló con el brazo un punto hacia la derecha de su hogar y les dijo que siguiendo todo recto lo encontrarían. Cerró la puerta, quedándose con Alfred. Los otros tres suspiraron y empezaron a andar. No mucho después se escuchó una explosión y Estados Unidos los alcanzó, cargando con una enorme cantidad de chucherías.

Nadie preguntó nada, no hacía falta. Todos sabían que había destruido la casa a golpes… o a mordiscos. Siguieron andando hasta dar con el enorme castillo, que sobresalía entre los árboles. Tragaron con fuerza y se aventuraron dentro, donde les esperaban trampas de todo tipo, hasta el punto de que les cayera una roca gigante rodando pasillo abajo.

Después de mucho correr delante de la piedra, hallaron una habitación y al entrar se encontraron a…

-¿Japón? –preguntaron los cuatro, mientras a Alfred se le caían las pocas chuches que había conseguido salvar de la trituradora piedra.

El que era supuestamente Japón dirigió su mirada hacia ellos mientras sacaba una espada de solo-Dios-sabe-dónde y comenzaba a atacarles. Una estocada tras otra con la espada que a duras penas podían esquivar, pero no podían atacarle. Era su amigo. Un golpe de Kiku llegó rozando la cara de Arthur, que abrió mucho los ojos ante el fiero hombre que tenía delante.

China miró a su "hermano" y tomó su decisión. Agarró los cuchillos lanzando uno tras otro, sin conseguir darle con ninguno. Invocó su segundo poder, consiguiendo que los murciélagos cegaran a Japón. Alfred sacó su pistola y disparó a su compañero, recordando los malos momentos con él en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El japonés, ignorando las heridas, siguió luchando con fuerza contra ellos, hasta que consiguió que Alfred se clavará algo en el pie.

-¿¡Pero qué le ha dado este juego con clavarme cosas!

-¡Al menos no te intentó empalar un unicornio en celo! –gruñó Inglaterra, parando el golpe de Japón, que de pronto empezó a sonreír, como si estuviera a punto de estallar de risa.

-¡Te recuerdo que me clavó el cuerno en el culo! –replicó el americano, sin fijarse en la expresión de Kiku, que empezó a reír… Japón riéndose, algo extraño y que solo puede ocurrir en el juego.

Misteriosamente, la vida de este jefe empezó a bajar a gran velocidad hasta llegar a cero. Desapareciendo ante los ojos de los protagonistas, que no entendían lo que había sucedido. Lo habían derrotado… ¿provocándole la risa? Ese juego era cada vez más extraño.

_**Séptima misión completada.**_

_**Iván gana 2000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 16.**_

_**Alfred gana 2000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 16.**_

_**Yao gana 3000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 15.**_

_**Arthur gana 1500 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 15.**_

-¿Por qué a mí me subes menos, maldita máquina? –se quejó el británico.

_**Porque me caes mal.**_

_**Ganan 3000 guiness de oro para el fondo comunitario.**_

_-Venga debiluchos –dijo una voz socarrona -, a por el siguiente jefe, que tengo ganas de beber algo fuera de este putrefacto lugar._

-¡Mi casa no está putrefacta!

_-Con los arreglos que le hemos hecho lo está –rió el albino, haciendo que el estadounidense se pusiera pálido y le empezara a gritar…_

* * *

><p><strong>*Son los que recopilaron historias y publicaron al mundo el cuento de Hansel y Gretel.<strong>

**Bueno, otro capítulo que se vuela, ya solo quedan tres...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna aparte de que ya recuperé el buen humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap X: Octavo Jefe<strong>

Un rato después de que se Prusia y Estados Unidos tuvieran la conversación del siglo, el albino los convenció para que fueran a una pasada para recuperar vida e ir nada más levantarse a por el próximo jefe. Para dolor de Inglaterra, le tocó dormir con Estados Unidos, que se abrazó a él con demasiada fuerza y lo tuvo toda la noche medio ahogado. Mientras que Rusia y Yao dormían bastante bien, en camas separadas y con una línea de "seguridad" por los peligros de anexión. Pero el ruso la respetó durante toda la noche, sin acercarse al asiático excepto para darle las buenas noches.

Se levantaron temprano, con las pilas recargadas y los ánimos por las nubes, deseando acabar pronto el juego y poder irse a tomar unas copas con sus amigos. Se vistieron con rapidez y en menos de media hora ya estaban listos para buscar al octavo jefe. Se reunieron a la salida y tan pronto como estuvieron juntos, Prusia los empezó a guiar.

Y por supuesto, entonces llegó lo malo. Se perdieron un poco… mentira, estaban absolutamente perdidos. El prusiano no entendía nada, según él, el mapa tenía que estar mal en algo, según los demás, el albino no tenía ninguna idea sobre cómo leer un mapa. El suspiró de Rusia lo corroboró del todo cuando le preguntaron sobre como trabajó con él en la Unión Soviética.

Después de muchas vueltas para no llegar a ninguna parte, Francia se despertó y guió a sus compañeros a través de una montaña. Que tuvieron que subir. Mientras lo hacía la niebla que los rodeaba se fue haciendo cada vez más y más densa, hasta que no podían ver más de dos dedos para adelante. Y más de una vez se tropezaron entre ellos.

-¡Maldición Alfred, deja de pisarme! –gruñía Inglaterra.

-Perdón.

-Rusia-aru, me estás pisando.

-Perdón.

Y conversaciones como esa se repetían una y otra vez, excepto cuando Rusia y Estados Unidos se pisaban mutuamente, que entonces ocurría una guerra de miradas y los ruidos de volcanes en erupción se escuchaban a lo lejos. En más de una ocasión llegaron a los puños, ganándose buenas palizas de las que dejan marca por un tiempo que ni siquiera la magia de Rusia podía calmar.

Después de mucho andar y sufrir la ira de las naciones, Francia consiguió que llegaran a la cima de la montaña. Seguía habiendo mucha niebla, a duras penas podían reconocerse entre ellos y era muy difícil no chocar con los otros. Pero lo peor era el miedo, el miedo de llegar al final de la cima por donde hubiera una bajada y caer rondando. Conste que a Rusia le tentó tirar a Alfred, pero se contuvo, guardándose lo mejor para más tarde.

Francis les ordenó que se sentaran como pudieran ya que tenían que esperar una media hora, pues el jefe solo aparecía a las 21:00 horas. Los otros cuatro suspiraron, no les atraía mucho la idea de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Pero no les merecía la pena bajar para luego volver a subir. Se sentaron en las rocas que sobresalían y se pusieron a hacer un recuento de los jefes.

-Eso significa que con este ya solo nos quedan tres, ¿da? –preguntó el eslavo, sonriendo con satisfacción mal disimulada.

-¡Exacto! No me digáis que esto no ha sido emocionante –exclamó el estadounidense, llamando la atención de los otros tres, que suspiraron de una manera sonora y cortante.

-No ha sido para nada emocionante –respondieron, sus palabras iban con intención de desanimar al rubio, pero esto no le afectó ni lo más mínimo.

-Pues a mí me ha gustado –los otros tres lo ignoraron, esperando con la paciencia que le faltaba al cuarto -. Ahora que lo pienso… podríamos ser los nuevos "Cuatro Fantásticos"… no, Rusia no es para nada fantástico –negó al momento. El ruso, se quitó un zapato y lo mandó a la dirección en la que creía que estaba Alfred.

-¡Ay! Me has dado a mi Rusia –se quejó el británico, lanzándole de vuelta el zapato, que el eslavo a duras penas consiguió frenar.

En ese instante los cuatro escucharon un extraño sonido. Impactados, se pusieron de pie, con las armas fuera, suponiendo que ya era la hora del nuevo jefe. No se equivocaban, pero al momento desearon que así fuera. En frente de ellos había un majestuoso dragón dorado que los observaba con unos ojos rojos inyectados en gazpacho*.

Aquel último hecho los tiró para atrás, asustados ante el dragón, que cuando gruñó el sonido pareció algo como "¡quiero gazpacho!" Cosa que no entendieron los de dentro excepto Inglaterra, que había probado ese delicioso plato que España había preparado un día en su cumpleaños.

Sin saber cómo solucionar el hecho de que el bicho tuviera hambre, pensaron que el mejor sustituto era un humano. Y por ello, lanzaron a Alfred, que le parecía una divertida aventura hasta que escuchó aquella decisión tomada sin su consentimiento.

De un solo zarpazo, el dragón mandó a volar a Estados Unidos, que cayó en el pueblo de abajo y tuvo que subir otra vez toda la montaña.

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos, se decidieron a lanzar un ataque conjunto. Arthur lanzó dos flechas a la vez, Alfred disparó con su pistola, Yao lanzó sus cuchillos e Iván lanzó su guadaña, esperando que hiciera efecto boomerang y volviera. Cosa que no hizo y tuvo que ir a buscarla, ganándose un coletazo por parte del dragón, que seguía rugiendo con fuerza y hambre.

Poco a poco, magia a magia, hechizo a hechizo, coletazo a zarpazo, mordisco de ida y mordisco de vuelta. Consiguieron quitarle la mitad de la vida al dragón. Lo malo: todos ellos se encontraban en estado crítico. Sangrando por todos los costados y con varios dientes de menos, que les volverían a aparecer cuando descansaran en una inn o Rusia los curara.

¿Qué por qué no los curó allí mismo? Porque ya no le quedaba maná. A ninguno le quedaba magia para hacer conjuros ni nada por el estilo.

No podían hacer nada, estaban a punto de ser asesinados por el dragón de un solo zarpazo que los mandaría al otro barrio con un billete de ida, pero no de vuelta. Por suerte, en ese instante, una sombra se interpuso entre el dragón y las naciones, deteniendo la garra del reptil…

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ojos inyectados en gazpacho: expresión que no usa ni Dios, pero que me gustó como sonaba. Para el que no lo sepa, el gazpacho tiene un color anaranjado.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertence, es obra del magnífico Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Niños menores de 10 años o personas que no hallan desarrollado fantasías sexuales, no vean esto, podrían quedarse ciegos y no me haré responsable de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap XI: Noveno Jefe<strong>

_No podían hacer nada, estaban a punto de ser asesinados por el dragón de un solo zarpazo que los mandaría al otro barrio con un billete de ida, pero no de vuelta. Por suerte, en ese instante, una sombra se interpuso entre el dragón y las naciones, deteniendo la garra del reptil…_

La figura agarró la zarpa con fuerza entre sus dos brazos y, haciendo un leve movimiento con su tronco, levantó de un solo golpe al dragón. Utilizó un movimiento de judo y lo estrelló contra la otra parte del suelo, dejando al reptil con solo un cuarto de vida. Otro golpe más y otro y otro, hasta dejar sin ningún punto de vida al dragón, que no pudo más que desaparecer del juego.

_**Octava misión cumplida.**_

_**Iván y Alfred ganan 2550 puntos de experiencia, suben al nivel 18.**_

_**Yao y Arthur ganan 2575 puntos de experiencia, suben al nivel 18.**_

_**Ganan 3000 guiness para el fondo común.**_

Las cuatro naciones no opinaron nada ante la máquina, pues no podían apartar sus ojos de la figura que tenían delante, que no era, ni más ni menos, que el "gato" que habían salvado en su primera misión. Tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. El "gato" maulló con suavidad, devolviendo a tierra a las naciones, que se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron a su salvador, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad y cariño.

Bajaron de la montaña acompañados por el gato y fueron a una posada para recuperar las fuerzas. Yao y Arthur encasquetaron a los otros dos a sus salvador, alegando que "querían dormir en paz y armonía por una noche". Así comenzó una batalla campal para ver en qué cama dormiría el gato. Obviamente, Alfred perdió y tuvo que compartir su cama… ¡con Rusia! Puesto a que el gato se había acomodado ocupando todo el espacio mientras ellos dos peleaban.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que arrastrar al gato, que se negaba a irse y decidieron llevarlo con su dueña, no fuera a ser que cumpliera alguna de las amenazas que le escucharon gritar. En todo ese tiempo, el bad trío no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se mantenían callados como si no estuvieran de acuerdo con la situación actual.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde encontraron por primera vez al gato y descubrieron que la mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Dieron varias vueltas por el pueblo, buscándola mientras el gato maullaba con suavidad.

_-No la van a encontrar –escucharon como susurraba Prusia._

Los cuatro se miraron y se encogieron de hombros a la vez, no les importaba lo que opinaran los de fuera, estaban decididos a encontrar a la mujer. Pasaron dos horas y volvieron al punto de partida, encontrándose con la señora sentada en una roca, mirando al horizonte con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

-¿Señora? –llamó China, acercándose a ella con suavidad –Hemos encontrado a su gato.

La mujer dirigió sus ojos al chino, haciendo que su cuerpo se congelase. Una paranoica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, que se levantó con suavidad e hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando al gato, que se acercó con alegría a su dueña.

_-Chicos, acaban de hacer la peor cosa posible –dijo España, sonando más serio de lo habitual._

-¿Y eso? –preguntaron los cuatro, sin apartar la vista de la mujer y del gato que parecían juguetear entre ellos.

_-Porque ellos son el noveno jefe… -respondió el hispano._

Los saltos que pegaron fueron de talla olímpica. Nunca nadie había saltado tan alto sin una pértiga… Inglaterra se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo que se le iba a salir por la boca.

_-¿No te estará dando un infarto, verdad ancianito? –se burló el moreno._

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? –murmuró Estados Unidos, incapaz de reírse ante la broma del castaño por la impresión que tenía encima.

_-Porque pasasteis de nosotros. Realmente ganaríais la medalla de oro si esto fuera un deporte… -contestó Francia, su timbre sonaba cansado –Y además no me dejáis montar orgías, a traidores como vosotros no les digo ni la hora._

Los gestos de incredulidad ocuparon los rostros de los aliados, que no pudieron evitar hacer ese gesto al ver los extraños movimientos que hacían la mujer y el gato. Sin previo aviso, sus imágenes perdieron nitidez, hasta el punto en el que parecían un solo pegote enorme. Poco a poco se fueron notando mejor las líneas el cuerpo. Y la imagen en frente suya fue devastadora hasta para Francia que solo pudo decir:

_-Desearía estar dentro…_

Y es que ante ellos había una mujer de veintipocos, de pelo negro y largo, orejas de gato (rosas) en la coronilla. Tenía la piel de un tono pálido que parecía porcelana y contrastaba con los carnosos labios rojos. Llevaba un short ajustado y un top ceñido. En lugar de manos poseía unas zarpas de pelaje rosa fucsia y con los pies más de lo mismo.

De la nariz de Alfred bajó un hilillo de sangre, que pasó desapercibido de todos, puesto que no podían apartar su mirada de aquel extraño híbrido. Poco a poco, fueron recobrando la cordura, recordando que tenían que derrotarla para poder salir de allí. Sacaron sus armas, dispuestos a atacar a la mujer, pero la voz de Francia resonó con fuerza:

_-¡No se atrevan a tocar a tan bella mujer! –otro extraño momento de seriedad en el galo –A esta clase de ángeles solo lo puedo tocar yo –vale, eso fue extraño._

-Lo que tú digas, frog –se burló Inglaterra -, pero tú no estás dentro, no puedes hacer nada en contra de nosotros.

_-Puedo apagar la consola…_

-¡No se te ocurra! –gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

_-Pues entonces, ¡no la toquen! –ordenó el rubio._

-¡Pero si nos está atacando-aru! –se quejó el asiático, esquivando un golpe de la mujer-gato.

El rubio pareció dudar, pero tan solo cambió de opinión cuando España y Prusia le dijeron que conseguirían encontrar a alguien mejor que ella solo para él. En ese momento, las antenas de perversión y posesividad del francés desaparecieron, dejando tan solo la típica perversión del día a día.

Y gracias a ello, dejaron a un lado el miedo de caer en un Game Over por culpa de un "apagón". Empezaron a devolverle los golpes a la mujer. Poco a poco, le fueron ganando terreno, hasta un punto en el que con un solo golpe más acabarían con el noveno jefe. La mujer lanzó un zarpazo que fue a parar a la cara de Estados Unidos, mandando a volar a Texas, que cayó al suelo haciendo un extraño sonido.

-¡Se le salió la pata! –exclamó al recogerla del suelo.

El eslavo se lo quedó mirando y suspiró con cierto cansancio. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, utilizó su magia para arreglar las gafas del americano, que lo miró con una agradecida sonrisa en los labios. El ruso le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo un gesto indicándole que el último golpe debía de ser su venganza.

El martillo se apareció en las manos de USA que lo descargó de un solo rápido y fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la mujer, haciéndola perder toda la vida que le quedaba y desintegrarse en polvo, siendo llevada por el viento.

-No si al final nos vamos a acabar llevando bien –comentó el estadounidense, pendiéndose bien las gafas.

-Ni lo sueñes. Mi maldición te llegará en 18 años, 11 meses y 26 días –dijo el ruso, contando los días que llevaban dentro del juego. El americano ahogó una exclamación de terror, pero no pudo replicar, pues la máquina habló:

_**Novena misión concluida con éxito.**_

_**Iván gana 3000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 20.**_

_**Alfred gana 3000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 20.**_

_**Yao gana 4000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 20.**_

_**Arthur gana 4000 puntos de experiencia, sube al nivel 20.**_

_**Como todos tienen el nivel mínimo, la puerta al Jefe Final les será abierta cuando hagan acto de presencia.**_

_**Ganan 4000 guiness de oro para el fondo común.**_

-¡Qué alegría! –exclamó Inglaterra -¡Ya solo queda uno!

-Da. Pronto volveremos a casa~

-Ya era hora-aru –comentó China, sonriendo con amplitud mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Maldición rusa… -lloriqueó Alfred –No quiero morir tan joven…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya solo queda uno~~ <strong>

**Mañana el último~ **

**Mañana... empiezo las clases *le entra la depre* no quiero... ¿qué clase de tortura me tocará?... Aunque al menos tendré clases de Historia este curso~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Y aquí el último capítulo~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap XII: Jefe Final<strong>

Y allí estaban, las cuatro naciones mirando la puerta del palacio más grande que puedas encontrar en este universo. No sabían qué hacer, la máquina les había dicho que esta se abriría cuando estuvieran delante, pero no lo había hecho. El Bad Trío se había desconectado para buscar respuestas por Internet y todavía no habían vuelto, así que los cuatro estaban sentados en el suelo, esperando pacientemente.

_-A lo mejor tienen que bailar –comentó España, mientras los aliados aguzaban el oído._

-¿Bailar? –preguntó Alfred.

_-Sí, a lo mejor si bailáis la puerta se abre y os dejan entrar._

-¿Bailar qué? –replicó Inglaterra, haciendo una mueca –Puedo hacerlo yo, se me da bien –chuleó, provocando que España contestara con malicia.

_-La danza del vientre._

-¡Ni de broma!

_-Has sido tú el que ha preguntado, yo tan solo he respondido con lo que me parecía que podía salir –comentó el moreno, poniendo veneno en sus palabras y dejándole claro a Inglaterra que nunca más le pediría consejos al español._

_-Mes amis, lo que tenéis que hacer es un sacrificio –interrumpió Francia._

Rusia se levantó, sacando su guadaña. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos fue hacia Estados Unidos, dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello. Las voces de todos gritándoles le pararon en seco. Se giró hacia ellos con una inocente sonrisa en los labios.

-Dijiste que era necesario un sacrificio. Aquí lo tienen –señaló Rusia, haciendo que el estadounidense se pusiera de un color pálido similar al de los muertos.

_-Me refería a un poco de sangre, bestia._

-Ah, pues que sea su sangre y no la mía –repitió el eslavo, sin mudar su sonrisa.

-Será posible, encima de que me maldice –gruñó Alfred, levantándose y sacando su daga. Cortó con suavidad la palma de su mano -¿Qué hago con esto?

_-Pásala por la roca de la puerta, a ver si así se abre._

El americano hizo lo que el francés le indicó. Se separó un poco, esperando a que se abriera. Y no lo hizo. Probó otra vez y nada sucedió. En la tercera ya quedó demostrado que eso no era. Y en la cuarta ya tuvieron que frenar a Alfred porque iba dispuesto a romper la puerta. De pronto, se abrió haciendo un horroroso ruido revienta-tímpanos.

_**Perdón se me olvidó que ustedes venían hoy –se excusó la máquina.**_

-Seguro… -masculló Inglaterra, todavía de brazos cruzados.

Entraron desconfiados, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. Por suerte para ellos, la voz de la máquina los fue guiando hasta dejarlos en una amplia sala. Les ordenó que esperasen a que se realizaran los cambios para la batalla. Confusos, se quedaron quietos, pero un extraño terremoto donde hasta las paredes temblaban los hizo ponerse alerta. El suelo empezó a caer y convertirse en lava hasta dejar una pequeña plataforma en el centro de la sala donde estaban ellos. De vez en cuando, caían piedras al suelo que les hacía pensar que como les cayera encima estaban perdidos, y no se equivocaban.

Sin más, una figura apareció en la plataforma, justo en frente de ellos. Era una figura de piel de un color morado oscuro, parecido al negro. Tenía el pelo blanco azulado, ojos rojos y grandes garras en lugar de manos. Lo más impresionante de aquel jefe eran las grandes alas de profunda oscuridad que le salían de los omoplatos. No eran plumas, eran como cascadas de esencia… todos entendieron qué era aquel jefe: un Demonio.

La sangre de Rusia comenzó a fluir rápidamente, destilando odio irracional, no en vano, él era un ángel. Se arrepintieron en seguida de no haber comprado la espada que les dijo Francia al principio, aquel jefe tenía pinta de ser realmente fuerte.

El demonio hizo un movimiento con la mano, solo uno, y lanzó hacia atrás a los cuatro, llevándolos hasta el filo de la plataforma. Con un solo empujoncito caerían a la lava. Alfred se impulsó hacia delante y se lanzó contra el jefe. Esquivó el primer golpe del americano, paró el segundo y después se lo devolvió con un puñetazo en el estómago. Estados Unidos fue lanzado hacia atrás lo suficiente lejos como para caer en la lava de culo. Pegó un bote y se subió a la plataforma mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida.

-Qué ganas tiene este juego de machacar mi culo –se quejó.

El demonio lanzó una ráfaga de aire que desconcertó a las naciones y las lanzó a la lava. Se subieron tan pronto como pudieron, pero ya habían perdido un cuarto de vida y el jefe seguía igual de bien que al principio. En ese momento, Rusia se acordó de que tenía todavía una magia que no había usado contra ningún jefe, su instinto le ordenó que la usara en ese momento.

-¡Iudicium! –gritó, alzando su mano contra el jefe que retrocedió de golpe.

Una gran espada de luz se puso encima del demonio, mientras que una flecha iba marcando sobre un panel una cosa así como: "Ha pecado poco", "Ha pecado medio", "Ha pecado mucho", "Castigo Divino". Misteriosamente, se paró en ese último. La espada se lanzó hacia arriba y descargó un golpe contra el jefe, que pareció como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

_**Jefe Rossel pierde 4000 puntos de vida, le quedan 3050 puntos de vida.**_

-¡Bien hecho, Rusia! –exclamaron Inglaterra y China -¡Hazlo otra vez y acabamos con él! –el ruso los miró mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente y respiraba con dificultad. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de una cosa, aquella magia no solo le había quitado maná, sino que también le había quitado vida a él y ahora poseía menos de la mitad.

Impactados, retiraron sus palabras rápidamente y se dispusieron a hacer sus magias también. El demonio apenas recibía daños, pero su vida iba bajando poco a poco. Demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Alfred, que se esforzaba al máximo en cada ataque hacia el demonio. Llegó un momento en el que los cuatro jadeaban con suavidad mientras que el jefe final los observaba, dándoles un misterioso respiro para seguir dándoles caña a los pocos segundo.

Un golpe del demonio lanzó hacia atrás a Alfred, aprisionándolo contra el suelo con unas garras invocadas. Otras garras aparecieron y agarraron a los otros tres, golpeándolos y terminándolos por lanzar a la lava. Sumergiéndolos hasta lo más profundo bajo la aterrorizada mirada de Alfred.

_**Iván, Yao, Arthur… Game Over.**_

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y no pudo más que articular:

-No puede ser…

_-Fuera del Juego-_

-No jodas –mascullaron los tres amigos, mirando atentamente a la pantalla -. Ositas macho, que mala suerte… ¡maldición! –exclamaron -¡Tenemos que limpiar todo esto! –dijeron mientras se ponían de pie alejándose del sofá donde se empezaban a formar ciertas figuras.

De golpe, aparecieron los tres asesinados en el juego, con las gafas puestas mientras se tocaban los brazos, piernas, manos y caras. Estaban tan sorprendidos que el Bad Trío sentía ganas de reír a carcajadas. Cuando se quitaron las gafas dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad a los malos amigos, que se reían a sus espaldas. Exigieron una explicación que fue rápidamente dada por España:

-Si ustedes hubieran muerto en cualquier momento del juego hubieran vuelto a casa. Si se hubiera ido la luz también.

-¿Y las amenazas entonces? –preguntó Arthur -¿Para qué eran?

-Para molestar, por supuesto –respondió Prusia, sonriendo con amplitud.

-Entonces, nosotros no…

-No –interrumpieron los tres, estallando a carcajadas nuevamente, mientras la ira de los aliados crecía por segundos. Pero una voz los interrumpió.

_-¡Chicos! ¡Lo he derrotado! –era Alfred, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros –Podré volver a casa, pero seré solo yo –sollozó -. Creo que echaré de menos hasta a Rusia –reconoció._

-Pues yo a ti no, mocoso capitalista –dijo Rusia, agarrando el micro y sorprendiendo a Alfred.

_-¡Estáis vivos! –exclamó con alegría -¿Cómo salgo de aquí?_

En ese momento, Prusia apagó la televisión, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-Vámonos –dijo, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Y qué pasa con Alfred? –preguntó Arthur.

-Cuando llegue al Game Over podrá salir, no antes. Pero para entocnes nosotros no estaremos aquí, mon amour –respondió Francia, saliendo también por la puerta.

-¿Vamos a beber una cervecita? –preguntó España.

-Sí y va a cuenta de Alfie –respondió Gilbert, volviendo con la cartera del americano en la mano. Nadie preguntó de dónde la había sacado, a nadie le importaba. Salieron de la habitación uno a uno y la puerta de la casa no tardó en cerrarse a cal y canto.

_-¿Chicos? ¿Estáis ahí? –seguía preguntando Estados Unidos, sin enterarse de nada -¿Y ahora qué hago?_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**PD para el imperio RusiEspa: **mañana subiré el contenido de la cinta de vídeo que me llegó hoy~~

**PD para los que no les gusta el RusiEspa: **Pronto empezaré a subir una historia nueva y larga: "El Terror de los Mares"... me imagino que se harán una idea del prota, ¿verdad?

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer y Hasta la Próxima!**

**Atte.**

**Sam**


End file.
